Comeback
by Awela
Summary: After killing New York's last villain three years earlier, with nothing to do with his life, Nightbird becomes a debauched man, desperately clinging to the past. But when a mysterious guy starts playing Robin Hood in HIS city, getting the attention HE deserves, Nightbird is forced to recover from his depression to show people who the real superhero is.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another superhero fic because Nightbird is sooo amazing.**

 **Summary: After killing New York's last villain three years earlier, Nightbird has nothing to do with his life. He is not the superhero people respected and loved anymore, he is just a debauched man, desperately clinging to the past. But when a mysterious guy starts playing Robin Hood in** _ **his**_ **city, getting the attention** _ **he**_ **deserves, Nightbird is forced to recover from his depression to show people who the real superhero is.**

 **Warnings: sexual themes, violence, minor character deaths**

 _3 years earlier_

 _Blaine leaned against the wall, trying to breath. He was close to losing consciousness, he could feel it. The laboratory was in flames, the air was too hot to bear, and he had to get out of there before the place could explode and kill him._

 _"What's wrong, Nightbird? Can't you take the heat anymore?"_

 _Blaine pressed his lips together and looked up at his enemy. Professor Black, true to his name dressed in a black costume, took a few slow steps towards him._

 _"It's over, Black. Give up" Blaine said as he pushed himself away from the wall. He knew that he looked awful. He had several injuries, his clothes were ruined but he still tried to stand straight and not show any fear._

 _"Never" Professor Black smiled. "Once I kill you and activate the reactor, the city will be mine."_

 _"Not so fast, my friend" Blaine smiled._

 _With shaky hands, he pulled out a small device from his pocket. He raised it into the air and laughed when Professor Black went pale seeing it._

 _"Not so confident anymore, I see" Blaine panted._

 _"Don't do anything stupid. If you destroy the lab, you will die, too" Professor Black tried to reason._

 _"It's my job to protect the city and that's exactly what I will do" Blaine said. Before the villain could do anything, he pushed the button on the device, activating the bomb hidden beside the reactor. The lights in the lab went red and there was a loud shrieking noise that made Blaine unable to move._

 _"You idiot! We will both die!" Professor Black hissed._

 _Blaine didn't even have time to nod in agreement as the machine in the middle of the room exploded and the strong wave of air sent him flying back to the opposite wall. He was unable to move as he watched pieces of metal fly through the room and the walls collapse around him._

 _Outside of the building, there were hundreds of people waiting for Nightbird's success or failure. There were dozens of reporters, workers from the laboratory and other people who just happened to be there and didn't want to miss the big moment when Nightbird, protector of New York city encountered the crazy professor who terrorized everybody._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from inside and the walls of he building collapsed. People ran away from the building, fearing their lives, some of them were screaming, others watching the ruins in horror. And then, for a minute or two, nothing happened. The area became completely silent, people even forgot to breath as they were waiting for something to happen._

 _A loud groan came from under the ruins and those who stayed close to the place jumped back in fear. Bricks started moving in the middle of the mess and without warning, a fist appeared from under the mess. With another grunt, a second hand appeared. Those hands were covered in dark blue gloaves and everybody knew who they belonged._

 _"Nightbird!" a girl screamed from the background._

 _"We have to help him" a man said and with careful steps, he made his way to the superhero to help him._

 _With some help of a few men, Nightbird was freed from under the ruins and he smiled at the crowd watching him._

 _"Good evening, everyone" Blaine said, trying to keep his voice steady. He should have said something reassuring but he could barely stay conscious._

 _"The professor!"_

 _"Where is the professor?"_

 _"Have you killed him?"_

 _Blaine's smile disappeared as he looked down at the mess under his feet._

 _"The professor's gone" Blaine said quietly. "You're safe."_

 _He closed his eyes, listening to the screams and cheers from all around him. Somebody squeezed his shoulder, then arms sneaked around him. People were celebrating his success and in that moment, he really believed that he deserved it. He freed the city from its last villain after all._

~ o ~

Blaine moaned as he opened his eyes. His head was still spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up but he fought off the feeling once he noticed the two sleeping men beside him in the bed. He smiled and tightened his arms around them. What a night... He had found two cute boys one night and they had been both more than willing to be part of Blaine's crazy idea. They had worn him out but oh, it had been such a beautiful night...

Before he could continue his daydreaming, the door of the bedroom swang open and an angry looking Latina stepped inside.

"What the hell are you doing, Satana?" Blaine groaned.

Santana looked from one man to the other, shaking her head in disapproval. She grabbed the clothes from the floor and threw them onto the bed.

"Everybody, out!" she shouted.

The two men beside Blaine jumped up as Santana stepped to the bed and started hitting them.

"What the hell, man?" one of them shouted.

"Who's this crazy bitch?" the other asked.

"Get out!" Santana screamed again.

The men didn't wait for her to get more angrier, they rushed out of the room, wearing nothing at all, with their clothes in their hands. Once they were gone, Blaine sat up in his bed, glaring at Santana. He didn't plan to get out of bed anytime soon.

"And you" Santana pointed at Blaine. "Your public hearing is about to start, so I suggest you to have a shower and when you come back here, you better be sober."

"I am sober" Blaine smiled, swaying on his feet as he stood up.

"You aren't" Santana shook her head. When Blaine didn't move, she started shouting again. "Do you want to keep your freaking apartment, so you can bring your fuck buddies here? Then get your ass into the shower and get ready!"

"Fine!" Blaine sighed and with heavy steps, he made his way towards the bathroom. "Crazy bitch."

"I heard that!" Santana called after him.

"Good" Blaine threw back over his shoulder and disappeared in the bathroom.

When he came back out twenty minutes later, he felt somewhat fresher but he was still drunk. He wanted nothing but to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Santana was still there, waiting for him with a disgusting looking drink in her hand.

"Here, drink this" she said and pressed the mug into Blaine's hand.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"My mother's magical sobering coctail" Santana answered.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried not to breath as he took a sip from the drink.

"This is awful" he grimanced.

"I know but it will help. Either it will make you sober in no time or..."

Before she could finish, Blaine's face turned green and he disappeared in the bathroom again.

"...Or you will throw up from it" Santana said slowly, rubbing her forehead as she waited for Blaine to finish emptying his stomach.

"I hate you" Blaine groaned when he was able to breath again.

"You will thank me one day" Santana sighed.

~ o ~

Kurt leaned forward to take a better look of the inside of the car he was repairing. He had no idea what the problem was, he didn't find anything out of order. There had to be a problem, though, and he had to find it, no matter what. It was the first time his father let him work alone and he didn't want to let him down. It wasn't like he wanted to take over the garage from his father, not at all, but he wanted Burt to be proud of him. And repairing a car would definitely help him.

"Stay like this. The angle's perfect."

Kurt jumped as a body pressed to his own from behind, arms sneaked around his waist, pushing him down onto the car. He groaned and grabbed the arms, trying to push them away.

"Feisty. I like it" the man behind him whispered.

"Let me go, Sebastian" Kurt said angrily, struggling in the man's grip.

"Don't fight against me, Kurt. I know you want me" Sebastian said.

"Let me go or I will scream" Kurt replied.

Sebastian sighed and finally, he released Kurt and took a step back.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, eyeing the door of his father's office. No matter how brave he tried to look, he was scared of Sebastian. He hated being around the man, especially when there was nobody else around. Unfortunately, Sebastian Smythe owned the whole building where his father's shop was, just like the other buildings in the area. He could come here whenever he wanted and Kurt could do nothing about it.

"You, of course" Sebastian smiled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You have enough money to buy whatever you want, I'm sure you can get yourself a man, too" Kurt said.

"That's true but you know, Kurt, I want the best from everything. My house, my cars, even my phone is the best quality, I won't choose a simple man when I can have the perfect one" Sebastian said, his eyes running up and down Kurt's body.

"You will never have me" Kurt hissed.

"We will see about that, beautiful" Sebastian winked. "Do you have the money?"

"Yes" Kurt said and walked to the desk to get the money his father had left there for Sebastian. He pressed it into Sebastian's hand and watched as he counted it. Sebastian shook his head and threw it back into Kurt's hands.

"Not enough" he said.

"What do you mean it's not enough? It's exactly..."

"The prices are getting higher in this area, I have to increase the rent" Sebastian said.

"You can't do it again!" Kurt gasped. Since Sebastian's father had died three years earlier, his son had taken over the business. He terrorized the shop owners, getting more and more money out of them. The rent had become so high that Burt could barely pay it.

"The place's mine. I can do whatever I want" Sebastian shrugged. "Although, I might have a solution for you."

"Never" Kurt replied heatedly.

"Just think about it, Kurt" Sebastian said, stepping closer to the boy. "I can solve every problem of yours. I can give you everything you want, cars, jewelleries, everything. Your father wouldn't have to pay for me, I would take care of both of you. You would have a perfect, careless life. All I'm asking for in return is your body."

Kurt was shaking with anger and fear. He wasn't that kind of boy and he would never be. But the time when his father wouldn't be able to pay anymore was coming rapidly and he couldn't do anything.

"I would make sure you're satisfied" Sebastian whispered as he stepped to Kurt and grabbed his waist again. "I would make sure you enjoy it just as much as I do. Every. Single. Night."

Kurt closed his eyes as Sebastian leaned closer, his lips gently touching his skin. He felt sick, he wanted to push Sebastian away but he couldn't make his body move.

"What are you doing here, Mr Smythe?"

Sebastian jumped back and Kurt let out a shaky breath as he looked up at his father who emerged from his office.

"Mr Hummel" Sebastian smiled. "I came for the rent."

"Why haven't you sent one of your men? I'm sure that a man in your position doesn't have to deal with things like this" Burt said. He saw that Kurt was close to faint, so he stepped in front of his son, blocking him from Sebastian's sight.

"That's true but I like visiting my favourite places on my own" Sebastian smiled, taking a step right to look at Kurt again.

"You have what you needed. Leave my shop" Burt said, stepping towards Sebastian.

"Sadly, no. I've just told dear Kurt that I have to increase the rent" Sebastian smiled cruelly.

"How much more?" Burt asked.

"500" Sebastian answered.

Burt turned pale but otherwise, he didn't show any emotions.

"You will have your money next week. Leave" Burt said.

"Till next week, then" Sebastian said and with one last look at Kurt, he left.

Once the door closed behind him, Kurt fell to his knees, his legs shaking too much. Burt turned around and knelt down beside him, watching his son in concern.

"Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" Burt asked.

"I'm fine, Dad" Kurt whispered, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears.

"I will kill him" Burt growled.

"Dad, calm down. It's not good for your heart" Kurt said. His father had had a heart attack a few years earlier and since they were forced to work so much, his condition seemed to worsen again. Kurt was scared that he would lose his father this time if they couldn't find a way to stop Sebastian.

"He has no right to treat you like this!" Burt shouted angrily. "If he thinks he can have you, he's wrong. I will work twice as hard if I have to but I will protect you from him!"

Kurt smiled sadly. He knew that his father would do anything to ensure his safety and he was so glad he had such an amazing father. But Sebastian was powerful and rich, he was afraid that he would find a way to hurt Burt, just to force Kurt to do what he wanted.

"What will we do when we can't pay anymore?" Kurt whispered.

"Don't even think about it" Burt said.

"I have to, Dad" Kurt said desperately. "We can barely pay the rent now. He will demand more and more and soon we won't be able to pay."

"Then we will close the shop" Burt said.

"This is your life, Dad" Kurt said quietly.

"No. You are my life. And if I have to give up everything else to keep you safe, I will do it" Burt said.

"I love you, Dad" Kurt cried and hugged his father.

"I love you too, kiddo" Burt whispered.

Burt's heart broke as he saw how upset his son was. Kurt was a strong kid and he was so proud of him but what Sebastian did... it was too much for both of them. He had to find a solution to stop this and save his son, even if it meant he had to die in the process.

~ o ~

"Keep him still."

"You think it's that easy?"

" _I_ kicked him out of the bed this morning, _I_ made him a sobering coctail and _I_ cleaned up after he throw up all over the bathroom. The least you can do is to keep him still until I get him into his costume" Santana growled at the tall blond man standing behind Blaine. Sadly, Blaine was still far from being sober, he could barely stand on his feet but his public hearing was about to start and they had to get him into his Nightbird costume. Nobody knew who Blaine really was, just his closest friends, Santana and Sam who helped him through everything since Blaine had learnt about his powers back in high school.

"Guys, don't fight" Blaine muttered.

"And you, shut up" Santana said, poking Blaine's chest with her index finger. "This is all your fault. You're a freaking superhero, Blaine, you can't act like a college student."

"I want to be one" Blaine whispered.

"Well, sadly, your college years are gone, so get yourself back together" Santana spat. "The head of the Smythe Groups pay you pretty well for this job, I'm sure you don't want to lose it."

"I'm a superhero" Blaine said. "I don't listen to people's complains, I fight against villains."

"Uhm... Dude, you killed the last one three years ago" Sam pointed out.

"Get me a new one, then" Blaine muttered.

"Okay, enough!" Santana said impatiently. "Those days are gone. Let's focus on the present, okay? God, why can't I get you into this stupid costume..."

"It's too small. You shouldn't have washed it in hot water, it sh-shrank" Blaine said.

"Or somebody shouldn't have avoided his training" Santana replied. "You look like a pregnant woman in her last month."

"I hate you" Blaine said.

"I love you, too" Santana said and sighed in relief when she was finally able to zip up Blaine costume. "Ready."

"How are we going to get him into the room without anybody noticing it?" Sam asked in concern. "He can barely stand on his feet."

"We will get him a chair" Santana said easily. "Come on, boys, it's show time!"

Sam put an arm around Blaine and helped his friend out of the dressing room. He had a bad feeling that things would go wrong.

~ o ~

"Next" Blaine sighed after listening to the 100th boring, insignificant problem that day. He was mostly sober but his head was killing him and the last thing he wanted to do was to sit here and listen to these people. But sadly, he couldn't do something else. He needed this job if he wanted the money for it, and he needed that money to keep his apartment and feed.

"Emily White" Santana said in a bored tone. She hated these jobs just like Blaine.

An old, grey-haired woman stepped inside with a cat in her arms. Blaine raised an eyebrow. He so didn't want to know what her problem was. Probably her TV wasn't working. Or she wanted to adopt a second cat. Or she was just alone and came here to talk to someone.

"Good morning" Emily smiled.

"Hey, Emily. How can I help you?" Blaine asked, trying to be nice.

Emily stepped closer and her smile disappeared as she took a better look of Blaine.

"You didn't look so fat the last time" she said.

"I told you" Santana whispered.

"I'm not fat!" Blaine said.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. It comes with the age" Emily smiled.

"Would you please tell us what your problem is?" Blaine asked impatiently. His friends were laughing behind him and he was getting angry.

"My cat runs away every morning when I let him out" Emily said. "I'm afraid that he would leave me one day. What should I do?"

Blaine blinked in surprise, opening and closing his mouth several times. It wasn't serious, right? He wasn't sitting here, talking to this woman about her _cat_. He was a superhero, not an animal rights activist.

"Why does he run away?" Sam asked, trying to help Blaine.

"My neighbour has a young cat, I think she's the problem" Emily answered seriously.

Okay, this was getting worse than expected. Now they were talking about the sex life of Emily's pet.

"Why don't you get him another cat?" Sam asked. "Back in high school, my girlfriend had a cat named Lord Tubbington. I bought him a Lady Tubbington and they lived happily until they died."

"That must be the solution!" Emily said. "Thank you, darlings."

"You're welcome" Blaine muttered as Emily stepped out of the room. "Kill me. Just kill me."

"No way, Nightbird" Santana smiled. "There's another one waiting for you."

"Don't torture me" Blaine said, rubbing his eyes.

"His name's Kurt Hummel" Santana read the name on her paper and raised an eyebrow when the young boy stepped inside.

~ o ~

Kurt had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't really expect Nightbird to solve his problems, but when he had heard about him in the radio right after Sebastian had left, he had been desperate and had called Nightbird's assistant before he could stop himself. The idea seemed so crazy. A man who used to be New York's superhero, who had defeated Professor Black himself, was now giving advice for people in need. But Kurt was exactly one and he had nothing to lose, so he could give it a try.

He took a deep breath as he stepped inside. Nightbird, like a king, was sitting in an armchair in the middle of the room and there were two other people wearing masks behind him. They were his assistants, Kurt knew. He had read about them a lot. Nobody knew who they were, nobody had seen their faces before and it just made Kurt even more nervous.

"What can we do for you, Kurt?" the woman on Nightbird's right asked.

"Hey! I'm... I'm Kurt Hummel but you already know that" Kurt said nervously. "I'm here for your advice."

"Everybody is" Nightbird said impatiently. "Continue."

Kurt took another deep breath and tried to calm down.

"It's about Sebastian Smythe" Kurt said honestly. "He keeps people in terror and ruins their lives. He's... He's powerful, very powerful, but he only uses this power to hurt people."

"What do you expect me to do?" Nightbird asked, eyeing Kurt in a way that made the boy feel extremely uncomfortable and exposed. It was like being with Sebastian again.

"You should try to act like a superhero and help people, for example" Kurt snapped.

He couldn't see much of Nightbird's face behind his mask but he seemed surprised and somewhat angry.

"You're right, I'm a superhero" Nightbird said. "I don't care about economy. I fight against villains, real monsters, not businessmen. If you have a problem with Mr Smythe, I suggest you to talk to him."

"Don't you think I tried?" Kurt asked angrily. "I did it, several times. Just like my father or others who rent buildings from him. He increases the rent over and over again and he doesn't care if people can pay it. For all he cares, we could all die."

"I'm sorry" Nightbird said. "But I still can't help you."

"Of course" Kurt shook his head and turned to leave. Once he reached the door, he opened it but looked back at the masked superhero one more time. "You know, people're right about you. You've changed."

"What do you mean?" Nightbird asked.

"You were our hero once. People respected you, _I_ respected you. Because you cared about us but now, there's only one important person in your life. Yourself" Kurt said.

"You don't know anything" Nightbird hissed and got up from his chair.

"Maybe I don't" Kurt shrugged. "But I love my family. I love my friends, my neighbours and people my father works with. I can't watch them get hurt again and if you don't do anything to stop this, I will do it."

"Good luck with that, kid" Nightbird said.

Kurt shook his head and rushed out of the room, barely able to stop his tears. It was a mistake coming here. Nightbird was just an arrogant, rude asshole, there was no way that he could help him. But he didn't completely waste his time here, his short conversation with Nightbird gave him an idea. Maybe they weren't that lost after all. Maybe people just needed a new superhero, somebody who truly cared about them, who tried to help them.

And maybe he could be the person for the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**

 **You have to wait for the boys' next encounter a little more (next chapter) and for the real villains, too. I hope you still like it.**

It had been two days after meeting that boy and Blaine was still angry. He absolutely hated him... what was his name? Yeah, Kurt. Kurt, who had come to him for help and who had said those stupid things. He was a stupid boy who knew nothing. But then why was he still so angry with him?

 _Because he was right._

Blaine shook his head and walked to the fridge for another beer. He hated that voice in his head, the one that talked to him in the worst moments, telling him what an idiot he was. The one that reminded him what an awful life he had, what he missed. He hated that voice more than Kurt.

He opened his beer and emptied the bottle with a few long gulps. He wanted to forget. He wanted to get drunk again and feel nothing at all. That's why he drank so much. The alcohol didn't make him happy but it was enough to make him forget for a while and when he passed out, he could be finally alone for a while, pretending that his life wasn't a mess.

How he had ended up like this, he had no idea. When he had killed Professor Black three years earlier, he had thought that everything was going to be fine. There had been no more villains left and he had been still alive, full of strength. He was supposed to be famous, live a perfect life, because he deserved it. He had left college after a few months because he had had too much work to do and he couldn't focus on his studies. He had sacrificed his own life to turn New York into a safe heaven where nobody had to be afraid of sudden attacks and losing their lives. How could people forget that so easily?

 _There's only one important person in your life. Yourself._

Stupid Kurt, stupid reality. Damn, that boy was right. It was hard to admit, but it was all Blaine's fault. He hadn't helped people because he wanted them to be safe, he had done it all for himself. He had loved being famous, he still did. He was so selfish, no matter how he tried to hide it, people saw it, too. That's why nobody trusted him anymore. People needed a real superhero, somebody with a true heart but Blaine wasn't the person for the job. He had been, once, at the beginning, but it had been years ago. He had left that boy behind and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he could be the same again.

~ o ~

Kurt's heart was beating rapidly as he waited for the other boy to arrive. In the past two days, he couldn't stop thinking about his crazy plan and the more he thought about it, the more determined he became. He was going to do this, he had to. Sebastian hadn't come to them again but it was only the matter of time for him to appear in their shop, demanding more money. His father had told him that it was going to be fine but Kurt saw how worried Burt was. He couldn't earn enough money to pay for Sebastian and they both knew what would happen if they couldn't pay anymore. Kurt wouldn't let his father lose everything, he would better... Well, he would do what Sebastian wanted, even if it would destroy his life.

But he wasn't completely lost yet, not if his plan worked, although he needed some help from his friends. He had talked to Mike earlier that day, it was easy to get his help without telling him too much. He had taught Kurt a few tricks how to be quick and quiet, how to climb high buildings without being noticed. Mike had even showed him a few self-defense techniques once Kurt had admitted that he was scared of Sebastian. Mike didn't have to know more.

Finally, his guest arrived and Kurt smiled as he walked to the boy to greet him. Noah Puckerman had been his friend since high school, they had been together in the show choir of the school and Kurt had helped Puck a lot when he had gotten out of jail after getting caught in a robbery. He wasn't one of Kurt's best friends but he liked Puck. He had been there for him when Sebastian had increased the rent the first time, destroying Kurt's dreams about Broadway and college. He was a good person, even if most people judged him because of his past.

"Hey, Hummel" Puck smiled and hugged Kurt.

"Hey, Puck" Kurt greeted him.

"I haven't seen you for months" Puck said, punching Kurt's arm lightly.

"Yeah, I've been busy" Kurt said quietly.

"Because of that asshole?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"He wants more money" Kurt replied.

"I know, he sent his men to my mother's shop. She came home crying. They're lucky I wasn't there because I would have kicked their asses" Puck growled.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said.

"We will be fine" Puck said. "But you wanted to talk about something."

"Right" Kurt nodded. "Could we go into my father's office?"

"Sure" Puck said.

Kurt led them into Burt's small office and locked the door behind them. He didn't want anybody to hear them.

"So... I need your help" Kurt said hesitantly.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Puck asked.

"I would like you to teach me a few tricks... uhm... I have to learn how to pick locks" Kurt said, looking away.

"Don't tell me Burt locked himself into the toilet" Puck smiled.

"No, it's not that" Kurt said.

"Then what kind of locks do you want to open?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know... Just the usual things. Doors, safes..." Kurt said quietly. Maybe asking for Puck's help wasn't a good idea. How should he explain this?

"No" Puck said seriously.

"Puck, please..."

"No, Hummel" Puck said. "I know what you're doing and I won't let you."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Look, I know how hard it is for you to get through this. Believe me, it's hard for all of us. But do you think your dad would be happy if you get arrested?" Puck asked.

"I don't exactly..."

"Kurt" Puck said quietly. "I know this seems hopeless now but it will be fine. _We_ will be fine. Assholes like Sebastian always get caught, we just have to wait for that moment. But you're a good guy, Kurt. Don't ruin your life like I ruined mine."

"I'm afraid my father will get sick again" Kurt said. "He's working too much and it's not good for his heart. I have to do something, Puck. I-I can't lose him."

Kurt wiped his tears away and looked at the other boy. Puck wanted to close his eyes or look away to not see the pain in Kurt's eyes but he couldn't. He liked the Hummels and he didn't want them to suffer. Which meant he couldn't say no.

"Damn, don't look at me like this" he muttered.

"Puck, please, help us" Kurt said.

"Fine" Puck sighed in the end. "But if you get caught, don't expect me to bring you cookies to the jail."

"Deal" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

"Oh, not again" Santana sighed as she stepped inside Blaine's apartment, finding the man passed out on the kitchen floor. She stepped to Blaine and kicked his leg a few times.

"Leave me" Blaine muttered.

"Get up" Santana said and kicked him again. "I said get up!"

"Fine" Blaine sighed and pushed himself up from the floor. "Crazy bitch."

"Watch your tongue, Nightbird" Santana said. "You have a new job."

Blaine groaned and with slow steps, he walked to the couch. Suddenly, a glass of water appeared in front of his eyes and he realised that Sam was there with them, too.

"Thanks, Sam" he said and took the glass from him. "What kind of job?"

"Sebastian Smythe needs you as his bodyguard" Sam said.

"He will throw a party for the investors of his company. He's afraid that somebody will try to attack him there and wants you to scare them away" Santana said.

"Why can't I have a real job?" Blaine sighed sadly.

"This is a real job" Santana said. "And you don't have to do anything, just stand there and watch those rich bastards dance or allow them to make selfies with you. Besides, he pays pretty well."

"The saver of my life, right?" Blaine said sarcastically. "I guess you want me to take the job."

"You don't really have a choice, dude" Sam grimanced. "The only person in this city who's willing to offer you a job is Sebastian Smythe."

"And since he's the richest person of New York, you shouldn't refuse his offer" Santana said.

"Do you think he can buy me a villain?" Blaine muttered.

His friends sighed sadly. In the past three years, Blaine couldn't stop talking about his days as a superhero. Those days were long gone but Blaine still couldn't move on. He couldn't accept that the world had changed and he had to change, too. He had gone so far that he had tried to create a villain himself and had been devastated for months when he hadn't succeeded.

"Dude, you have to stop this" Sam said sadly.

"He's right. You can't do this forever, you have to move on" Santana said.

"I don't want to move on" Blaine sighed. "He was right."

"Who?" Sam frowned.

"He said I was selfish. Do you think he was right?" Blaine asked.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Kurt" Blaine said.

"Who's Kurt?" Sam whispered to Santana but she didn't know the answer either.

"He's the first person who said that into my face" Blaine continued. "I hated him so much but you know what? I think he's right."

"That boy who asked for his help against Smythe" Santana whispered. "Don't listen to him, Blaine. He doesn't know anything."

"That's what you think?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Santana said. "People like you this way."

Blaine looked at Sam who was staring at the floor.

"Sam?" he asked. His friend was always honest with him, he needed his opinion.

"I agree with him" Sam said quietly. "You're not yourself anymore. I know you miss the past but it doesn't mean you should act like a asshole."

Blaine lay down onto the couch and buried his face into his hands. The others couldn't tell if he was shaking from laughter or from crying.

"You okay, Blaine?" Sam asked in concern.

"Leave me alone" Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine..."

"I said leave!" Blaine shouted.

"Just... call if you need something" Sam said in the end and led Santana to the door.

~ o ~

Kurt checked if he had everything he needed before he stepped through the door. He was dressed in some of his old clothes, tight black pants, dark green hooded shirt and he packed a mask into his bag to hide his face during the robbery. Robbery... He had never thought he would do somethng so crazy. But he had no other options. When his father had come home from work, he had almost collapsed from exhaustion and Kurt knew he had been in pain, pressing his hand to his chest when he had thought Kurt couldn't see him. Burt Hummel wasn't fine and if he didn't do something fast, Burt would have another heart attack and Kurt was afraid he wouldn't be as lucky as the first time.

He sighed and went to his door, opening it quietly. His father should have been asleep but Kurt was still quiet as he walked down the stairs. He looked around in the living room and in the kitchen but he didn't find his father down there. He sighed in relief and left before he could stop himself.

As much as he wanted Sebastian to pay for all the pain he caused them and other families, Kurt was scared of the man and he chose an easier target for his first night. Another businessman, one of Sebastian's friends, Hunter Clarington. Clarington only owned one company and it wasn't too well guarded since Clarington thought he could keep thieves away with just his presence. It was true most of the times, that man was really scary and Kurt wouldn't want to meet him while robbing his company but he knew for sure that Hunter was out of the city, visiting his family in Ohio and he wouldn't come back anytime soon. Which meant Kurt could sneak into his apartment on the highest floor of the company's building, get some money from his safe and get away without being noticed. Yeah, it was a good plan.

Getting to the building was the easier part but getting inside without being noticed... He was so nervous as he walked around the building, trying to find an open window, his whole body was shaking. If he got caught, his father would never forgive him, that was sure. It looked like he had a lucky night, he found a window open on the first floor and it wasn't hard to climb inside. When he was in the small office, he looked around. The whole place was dark and seemed deserted. He looked around once again, listening to footsteps or voices but he couldn't hear anything.

With one last deep breath, he pushed himself away from the wall and started running towards the stairs as quietly as he could. He couldn't take the elevator, it would have been too noisy, so he had to climb up the stairs, right to the top of the building. He stopped a few times, afraid that he would meet someone but nobody noticed his presence.

One he reached Hunter's apartment, he knelt down in front of the door and started working on the lock. Within a minute, it opened in front of him and he slipped inside, shutting the door carefully behind him. Now he had to be quick in case Hunter's security system was better than he thought. He walked into the living room where he hoped he would find the money and let out a small shriek of fear when he found himself face to face with a man. No, that couldn't be happening... Hunter wasn't supposed to be at home. Oh, wait a second...

The man didn't move. Kurt frowned and took a few steps forward, grabbing his flashlight. He directed the light right into the face of the other man, blinding him if necessary. Kurt was only a few feet away when he realised that it wasn't a man but a human-sized puppet. The puppet of Hunter Clarington himself.

"No. Freaking. Way" Kurt whispered in amusement. He quickly made a photo with his phone and then forced himself to leave the puppet, avoiding his thought about why Hunter would need such a thing.

He walked around the living room, thinking about where he would hide the safe in Hunter's place. In the movies, they were usually behind a painting but Hunter didn't have one. Maybe he was wrong and it was in another room. Maybe in the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Kurt stepped into the bedroom. Hunter's bedroom was full of paintings and photos of himself, all around the walls, and there was another Hunter puppet in the bed.

"Man, you're sick" Kurt said.

He looked behind the paintings but couldn't find a safe. He was getting frustrated, he had to get that money. He knew that Hunter had some cash in his home, he hated banks and always talked about hiding his money at home would be a better option. He surely had some money saved in here, Kurt just had to find the right place.

He knelt down in front of the bed and smiled viciously as he pulled out an old suitcase. He opened it quickly and almost cried out happily when he saw that it was full of money. He finally found it.

Without hesitation, he took half of the money and pushed the suitcase back under the bed. Hunter didn't deserve any of that money, he had taken it from poor people, Kurt had heard everything from his friends who suffered under Hunter's cruelty like he suffered under Sebastian's. But he wasn't like Hunter and although he was sure that the other man had a lot of money elsewhere, he didn't want to take everything from him. It wasn't the point. He wanted to help people, not hurt others, good or bad.

He made sure he locked the door behind him and walked back down the stairs, onto the first floor. He found the office where he had gotten inside in no time and climbed out of the window, running away from the crime scene as fast as he could, looking back in every few seconds to make sure he wasn't followed.

When he reached his street and still nobody was after him, he slowed down and allowed himself a break. Now he had to find out what to do with the money. As much as he wanted to help his father first, he couldn't do that. Nobody could find out who he was and people would surely make the connection sooner or later if Burt Hummel got a large amount of money. He decided to help Puck's mother and Mike's father, because he was so grateful for the boys' help, leaving enough money for the next two months' rent. Then he walked to a few other shops and hid the money at the doors. The owners would find it in the next morning when they came to work.

"Who's there?"

Kurt froze where he was kneeling in front of a florist's door. He turned his head slowly, sighing in relief when he saw Mrs Jones, Mercedes' mother walking towards him, shaking with fear. She surely thought that he was a thief. Well, he was, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"If you want money, you're not in the best place" Mrs Jones said. "I don't have any. I barely earn enough to feed my children."

"I know" Kurt said quietly and stood up. "I came to help."

He reached into his bag and grabbed a pile of money, pressing it into the woman's hand.

"This will be enough for a while" Kurt said and turned to leave.

"Do I know you?" Mrs Jones asked.

Kurt gulped nervously and shook his head.

"No" he said in the deepest voice he could manage.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this" Mrs Jones said quietly.

Kurt smiled at her and quickly disappeared before Mrs Jones could find out who he was.

~ o ~

The news of a mysterious guy leaving money in different points of the city spread quickly. Nobody knew who he was or where the money was from, nobody reported a break-in, possibly because nobody knew what kind of secrets Hunter Clarington was hiding and the man was scared that the thief would reveal what his bedroom looked like. There were only a few people who had seen the mysterious man, they described him as a tall man with broad shoulders and deep voice, their imagination making him look more like a superhero. Because of his clothes and the fact he helped poor families with money, people started to call him Robin Hood.

Blaine read the news, of course, and he didn't like how quickly this stranger became the hero of the city. _His_ city. This Robin Hood – what a stupid name – had no right to come here and take his place. He was the only superhero in New York and it had to stay that way.

"Would you tell me why you dragged us here in the middle of the night?" Santana groaned as she walked inside, grimancing at the sight of the dirty room. "When I thought this place couldn't get worse..."

"This is our base" Blaine said.

"It was" Santana rolled her eyes. "When you actually fought against villains. You don't need it anymore."

"Wrong" Blaine pointed at her and went to the old computer, hoping that it was still working. "We have a new case."

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Don't you read news?" Blaine asked.

The other two shook their heads. Blaine groaned and waited for the computer to come to live. Luckily, it still worked, so he could show his friends what he meant.

"Robin Hood" he said with venom in his voice. "A mysterious man who came out of nowhere and guess what? He appears in different points of the city and helps people with money."

"Good for him" Sam said.

"No, you don't understand" Blaine said. They didn't get it. "Something's wrong with this guy. Why would he do this? Why now? Why here?"

"I don't understand what your problem is" Santana said honestly. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, come on. What do you think, where is the money from?" Blaine asked.

"From his bank account?" Sam asked slowly.

"Unless it's Sebastian Smythe who decided to get rid of all of his goods, and I'm pretty sure it's not him, this guy gets the money from somebody else" Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Just think about his name. I think he robs from rich people" Blaine said.

"Do you really have something against him or are you just jealous?" Santana asked.

"Jealous? Oh, come on" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You are jealous" Sam smiled.

"I'm not" Blaine muttered.

"People like him better than you and you can't accept it" Santana said.

"Okay, maybe I'm a tiny bit jealous" Blaine said impatiently. "But something isn't right with this guy and as the superhero of New York, it's my job to find out what it is."

Santana and Sam looked at each other.

"Do you think it's because he's drunk?" Sam whispered.

"I'm not sure he's drunk" Santana answered.

"I'm not drunk" Blaine said. "Seriously, I haven't had anything since he came into the picture."

"Wow" Sam said in amazement.

"I knew we should have gotten him a villain earlier" Santana shook her head.

"Could we focus on the important things?" Blaine asked. "We have to find out who he is and what he's planning with all of this."

"I think he just wants to help" Sam shrugged.

"People don't help each other without expecting something in return" Blaine said. "He has something in his mind, I'm sure. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he's a bad guy."

The others weren't too convinced.

"Don't you remember Professor Black?" Blaine asked quietly. "Everybody thought that he was a great man and than he almost killed the whole city."

"Yeah, you're right" Santana nodded slowly.

"Fine" Sam sighed when Blaine looked at him. "But promise me you won't hurt him until you make sure he's dangerous."

"Alright" Blaine nodded.

"I can't believe we're doing this again" Sam said excitedly and rushed to the computer. "Don't worry, dude, I will find him in no time, you catch him with your super speed and bring him here, so we can talk to him."

Blaine gulped nervously. He hadn't used his powers for years and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he still had any powers. But he was a superhero, he could catch criminals without having superpowers, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Before Sebastian came into the picture, there had been another bully in Kurt's life: David Karofsky. Karofsky had been the star of the football team and unfortunately, he had hated Kurt and made his life a living hell. After graduation, Kurt had never seen him again. Karofsky's family was rich and powerful, Dave had started working with his father and hadn't come close to people like Kurt again.

It didn't mean Kurt forgot his high school years, not at all. Karofsky had destroyed everything and it was time to give him something in return. That's why Kurt chose Karofsky's company. Breaking into his house would have been too hard but the few guards in the company's building was easy to handle. Kurt sneaked into Karofsky's office without trouble and quietly went through his things. He didn't find as much money as in Hunter's apartment but it was still enough to help a few families and pay his father's rent. He put the money into his bag and turned to leave but he stopped at the door. He wanted to ruin Karofsky's life and now he had the chance to find something he could use against the man.

He walked back to Karofsky's desk and went through the papers lying on the desk. He found bills, contracts but nothing out of order. He knelt down and opened one drawer after the other, becoming disappointed when he didn't find anything. He sighed and stood up again. It was insane and he wasted so much time for nothing, he had to give up and leave before he would get caught.

As he backed away, he walked straight into the office cupboard behind the desk. He froze for a second as the door of the cupboard opened slowly with a creak. He held back his breath, listening to the possible noises outside but nobody came to see what happened. Kurt sighed in relief and turned around to shut the door.

That was when he saw the bag hidden in the cupboard. Without hesitation, he crouched down and opened the bag, frowning when he saw its content.

"No. Freaking. Way" he whispered.

The bag was full of toys, things Kurt had never thought Karofsky would use. He found a butt plug, several dildos and a few sex tapes if he was correct. He smiled viciously as he grabbed one tape and hid it into his bag. He had to see if Karofsky had something else to hide.

Hesitantly, he put the bag back into its place and closed the door. He wasted too much time in the office and the chance of being caught was getting bigger with every second. He took a deep breath and opened the door of the office.

~ o ~

"Are you sure he will be there tonight?" Santana asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"You saw the recordings. He will rob someone tonight, too. We just have to find out who his victim is" Blaine said.

He was getting impatient. They had found out that he was right, Robin Hood was a criminal and he decided to catch him as soon as possible. Sam and Santana had spent the night searching for the guy but they hadn't found anything. They started to think that it was pointless but Blaine didn't let them give up.

"Look!" Sam said suddenly, pointing at the screen.

Blaine leaned closer and smiled when he saw a hooded figure lurking in the shadows in front of the Karofsky's company.

"It's him" he said.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked.

"More than ready" Blaine nodded and quickly checked if he had everything he needed. He was already dressed in his costume and after a second of hesitation, he decided that he wouldn't bring any weapons. His opponent didn't seem too dangerous, he only needed some rope, so he could tie him up and bring him back to their place.

"You have about two minutes to get there" Sam informed him.

"I will make it in time" Blaine nodded and rushed to the door.

Unfortunately, getting to the building on his feet took him more time than he expected. He wanted to run but it was too difficult in his clothes, so he had to slow down if he didn't want to tire himself out before meeting Robin Hood. It meant that he arrived late and he could just hope that the criminal was still there.

"Can you see him?" he asked, tapping the small device in his ear.

"He's still inside" Sam informed him.

Blaine nodded and walked to the window where they had seen the robber get inside and searched for a place to hide. He hid behind the dumpsters and watched the window. Unfortunately, Robin Hood didn't seem to get back and he was getting nervous. What if he was caught? What if he chose another way and slipped through his fingers?

"I think we lost him" Blaine sighed.

"No, he has to be in there" Santana said.

"What's taking him so long?" Blaine asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Santana asked.

Blaine growled and stepped out from behind the dumpsters. It was his chance to catch that criminal and show people what an amazing superhero he was but he lost him. Life must hate him.

He took two steps forward when he saw movement inside and soon, a man climbed through the window. Blaine froze, not knowing what to do. Should he attack him now? Or hide and wait for a better opportunity?

Unfortunately, the hooded man noticed him and jumped down from the window, running towards the end of the alley.

"Stop!" Blaine called after him.

The criminal was fast and graceful, he ran through the street and disappeared in another alley. When Blaine followed him and found him again, he was already climbing up the fire escape.

"Damn" Blaine muttered and forced himself to run faster.

He hadn't been forced to move for almost three years and now he saw that lying in the bed almost every second of the day hadn't been too good for him. Robin Hood was getting away and he didn't even had a chance to catch him. He was too slow.

When he reached the roof, he was breathing so heavily that he could barely stand on his feet. He knelt down, giving himself time to catch his breath. The other man was most likely gone, there was no need to hurry.

"Man, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I lost him" Blaine said, slamming his fist into the ground.

"He must be still up there" Santana said. "There's only one way back down and if he didn't have rope, he couldn't climb down. Watch out."

Blaine was back on his feet in no time. If Santana was right, he could still catch Robin Hood and he would do everything in his power to do that. He needed it.

"I know you're still here" he called out, taking small steps forward. It was dark around him, so he had to be careful with the shadows. One of them was the bad guy he was following. "I won't hurt you if you give up now."

He saw the movement in the corner of his eyes but he didn't react in time. Robin Hood jumped and landed with all of his weight on Blaine, bringing him down onto the ground. Blaine groaned in pain, his vision getting black for a second. His attacker was about to get up and disappear again but Blaine could catch his wrists in time and brought him down onto the ground, kneeling over him and trapping him under his body.

"Got you" he smiled.

As he held the struggling man down, he could take a better look of him. He couldn't see much of his face, even with the hood pushed back down because of the mask covering half of the man's face. He could still see that it was a young man, maybe in his early twenties. He had bright blue eyes and perfect pink lips, lean body. He was nothing like the articles described him. On the contrary, actually. He seemed so scared, so innocent, Blaine almost let go of him, unable to cause pain for this poor boy. He pressed his eyes closed for a second, shaking his head. No matter how harmless this man seemed, he stole from others. He had to be locked up.

"You're coming with me" he said.

"No" the other man pressed out through gritted teeth and redoubled his effort to break free.

"There's no need for this. I won't let you go" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Really? And how do you want to keep me still? You could barely climb up here. Are you sure you're still the right person for this job?" the man smiled.

Blaine growled and tightened his grip on the man's wrists. He would show him that he was just as good as three years ago.

"I'm the only superhero in this city and nobody can change that. My job is to stop people like you and that's exactly what I will do" Blaine said.

"People like me? What do you know about me or the people I help? Do you even care about them?" the man asked angrily, struggling in Blaine's grip. "You have no idea what hell they have to go through every single day. They struggle to keep their families alive while these monsters take everything from them! You have no right to judge me, not when you don't understand a thing."

"And you think you can judge me? You don't know me, you..."

The air was caught in Blaine's lungs as the criminal pulled his knees up and kicked him hard between his legs. Blaine let go of his wrists and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Robin Hood didn't waste a second, he pushed Blaine away and jumped to his feet.

"You should train more if you want to catch me" he said. "You're not that good in this anymore."

And with that, the man was gone, leaving Blaine alone on the roof, unable to go after him.

"Blaine, are you alright?" he heard Santana's concerned voice in his ear.

"Yeah" he whispered. "I just... He got away."

"I figured out" Santana sighed. "Do we have to go for you?"

"No. Just give me a minute" Blaine groaned and turned to his back, pressing his eyes closed. He so hadn't planned the night like this.

~ o ~

The following day, when Santana and Sam stepped through the door of their hidden workplace, still tired from the long night, they found Blaine on the treadmill, already training.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked as they stepped closer, taking a long gulp from her coffee.

"Training" Blaine said.

Santana raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen Blaine do anything in the past three years, except for lying in his bed or drinking with guys. It was a funny sight and she had to hold back a laugh. Blaine could barely breath as he tried to run faster but he wasn't even near his usual speed.

"That's good, man" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I have to be better if I want to catch that criminal" Blaine said. "How fast am I?"

"Almost as fast as a snail" Santana said honestly.

Blaine sighed and jumped down from the treadmill, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what happened to me" he said. "I'm faster than a usual human."

"You used to be" Santana nodded.

"I'm afraid I lost my powers" Blaine admitted.

"That's impossible" Sam said, looking at Santana. "Right?"

"We should run a few tests" Santana said. "We don't know how he got his powers and since he hasn't used them for years... It's possible that he doesn't have his speed or strength anymore."

"Great" Blaine muttered. "I'm fat, slow and weak and there's a chance that I won't be stronger anymore. How am I supposed to be a superhero if I can't even catch a simple man?"

"Not again" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I can't let him continue this!" Blaine said. "We have to find out what happened to me and form another plan if I lost my powers. I will catch him one way or another. I have to."

"Blaine, you have to stop this" Sam said. "You're way too obsessed with this man. I'm glad you're back but you should focus on your training and if we found out what happened to you, you can deal with him. I don't want you to do something stupid."

"I won't" Blaine said. "I will just do it the usual way. I will find out who he is and where to find him and you two can work on the tests."

"You have to be here for that" Santana said.

"I will leave you my blood sample but I have to go" Blaine said.

"Where?" Santana asked.

"He knows the families he helps" Blaine explained. "I know. The way he talked about them... he has to be one of them. I will surely find someone who can help me."

"You think they will tell you everything because you're Nightbird?" Sam frowned.

"No" Blaine smiled. "Not for Nightbird, anyway. I know what I have to do and I know where to start."

He walked to the door to have a shower and get changed before he left. He knew who he had to find first, the boy whom he couldn't get out of his head: Kurt Hummel.

~ o ~

Kurt chose to hide in his room for the whole morning. The previous night hadn't gone as he had expected. He had almost gotten caught, it was something he hadn't thought about. He should have known that Nightbird wouldn't let him rob those people and he would show up eventually but he had been too bold. His encounter with Nightbird had freaked him out and he knew that it was just luck that he could run away.

He had to leave his room before lunch because he knew that his dad would forget about his meal if he wasn't there to remind him and he had to take care of his father. Burt Hummel seemed so tired and worked too much lately, Kurt was getting worried about him. He knew why his father did it, of course. Sebastian could return for the money in any moment and they still didn't have enough. Well, now they had but Burt didn't know about it or the trips his son made in the middle of the night.

Kurt prepared their food and walked down into the shop to get his father. Burt was working on a car when he got there, he didn't even notice Kurt's arrival.

"Hey, Dad" Kurt greeted him.

"Hey, buddy" Burt said, not looking up from his work.

"Lunch's ready" Kurt said.

"I have to skip it today" Burt said.

"Dad, you have to eat" Kurt said.

"I have to finish this car today" Burt sighed. "You know we need the money."

"Uhm... about that" Kurt took a step closer, taking a deep breath. He hated lying to his father. "Robin Hood was here last night. He left money, a lot of money for us. It will be enough for the rent for at least three months."

Burt sighed and got out from under the car, looking at his son seriously.

"We can't accept that money" he said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I talked to Mr Jones" Burt said. "Robin Hood was seen at Karofsky Corps last night."

"I don't understand" Kurt said, turning scarlet.

"This money's stolen" Burt explained. "He steals from rich people, he's a criminal."

"Is it really that bad?" Kurt asked. "I mean... The Karofskys have way too much money. If he got some from them to help others..."

"It's not right" Burt said seriously. "Look, Kurt. I appreciate that he wanted to help us and others in need but we can't accept that money because it belongs to somebody else."

"They don't deserve it" Kurt said heatedly.

"Maybe they don't" Burt shrugged. "But we don't deserve it either. We didn't earn that money and we certainly can't accept it. I worked hard for this shop and I maganed on my own. Even after your mother's death when I thought we couldn't make it, I worked extra hours to give you everything you needed because it was the right thing to do. And we survived. Believe me, things will get better this time, too. It's just the matter of time."

"So you want to give it back to Karofsky?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I don't think we can do that" Burt said, sighing heavily. "Uhm... Do you remember Jack's son?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled. Ethan was a good man, he and his wife owned a small shop in the neighbourhood. They had three children and unfortunately, their smallest kid, only a baby, was very sick and the doctors couldn't help her. Everybody knew that she would die sooner or later and Kurt felt so bad for them. They didn't deserve this fate. That was why he had left most of the money he had gotten in the shop of the family. If somebody deserved help, they certainly did.

"You should visit them with this money" Burt said. "Jack told me that the little girl's barely alive, the doctors don't give her more than a few days. They will need it when..."

Kurt looked away sadly. He wished he could do more for them, save the child's life somehow. It was so not fair that that poor family had to suffer so much.

"I will do it" Kurt said quietly. "Go upstairs and have something to eat. I will finish this car and then visit Ethan."

"Are you sure you can do it alone?" Burt asked.

"Of course. You need a break, so go!" Kurt smiled.

Burt stepped closer and hugged his son. Since Elisabeth's death, it was just the two of them. It had been hard at the beginning but they had grown close and Kurt felt like he had the best father of the world.

When his father was gone, Kurt changed clothes and went back to the car. He wasn't really excited to work on it, he hated getting dirty but it was his life now and it didn't seem like he could do something else anytime soon. Since they didn't have money for college, he had to accept this fate and get the best out of it.

Suddenly, two hands gripped his hips and pushed him forward. Kurt shrieked in fear and kicked back with all of his strength. He heard a moan of pain and the hands were gone. He turned around sharply, his heart beating faster when he saw Sebastian standing right in front of him.

"Feisty, I like it" Sebastian smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in fear.

"I told you I would be back for the rent" Sebastian smiled. "Do you have it?"

Kurt nodded and ran to his father's desk, grabbing the money with shaky hands. He took the rest from his pocket and turned back around, holding it out for Sebastian to take from him.

"Ah, I see you did it. Such a shame" Sebastian said, taking the money from Kurt.

"You have what you needed. Now leave" Kurt said.

"Not so fast, honey. I just got here" Sebastian said, stepping into Kurt's personal space again. "Didn't your father teach you how to keep your guests company?"

"You're not our guest and you aren't welcome here" Kurt said shakily. He was scared of Sebastian and the fact that they were alone in the shop didn't make him feel better.

"You don't have to play with me, Kurt. Nobody's here to see us" Sebastian said, pressing his body to Kurt's. "I know you want this, too."

"Stop" Kurt said, trying to push Sebastian away.

"I love how I make your heart beat faster" Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's neck. "I can't wait to finally have you."

"That will never happen" Kurt said, closing his eyes. Sebastian's mouth on his neck made him want to vomit.

"I always get what I want and I will have you, too. It's just the matter of time" Sebastian said. "Come on, Kurt. Make it easier for yourself and give in."

"Never" Kurt replied, struggling in Sebastian's grip.

"Never say never" Sebastian laughed and grabbed Kurt's jaw, pulling him closer to kiss him.

Kurt screamed again and pressed his hands to Sebastian's chest, desperate to get free.

"Get your hands off of him!"

They turned at the same time to look at the unfamiliar man standing at the door.

~ o ~

To be honest, Blaine was more than happy to see Kurt again. He had told himself way too many times that he hated the boy and he had started to believe himself. But things had changed since their first encounter. Blaine had changed. He started to see things differently and he felt like Kurt was his hero, who had come from nowhere and pulled him out of his misery. It was Kurt who had been brave enough to tell him the truth and Blaine wa so grateful for that.

And, if he was completely honest with himself, thinking about the boy made his heart beat faster. He looked stunning. He hadn't seen much of him the first time, he hadn't even been sober enough to remember perfectly but he knew that Kurt looked great. And he couldn't wait to see him again.

He walked through the door when he heard the scream. He looked around quickly, ready to save whoever was in trouble, even if he was just a simple man and not Nightbird the superhero anymore. He needed one single second to realise what was going on. He found Kurt, barely visible behind another man who held him in a tight grip and tried to force him to kiss him. Blaine saw red as he stepped forward, shouting angrily.

"Get your hands off of him!"

The two men turned simultaneously to look at him. Kurt looked relieved as the other man's hands disappeared from his body and he hastily stepped away from him. The other one, though... He looked angry because of the disturbance and it made Blaine want to punch him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The man who will break every single bone in your body if you don't get out of here now" Blaine replied.

The man threw his head back and laughed, making Blaine even angrier.

"You think it's funny?" he asked as he rushed forward, grabbing the man's shirt. "You think you can bully this boy and get away with it?"

"Stop!" Kurt said suddenly and took a tentative step forward. "Sebastian, leave. Please."

Sebastian seemed to consider Kurt's words and nodded slowly. Blaine was happy to see the slight fear in his eyes, he was scared of him. Good.

"Till the next time, Kurt" Sebastian winked and left, sending one last angry glare towards Blaine.

When he was gone, Kurt turned away from him but Blaine could still hear the hiccuping noises that told him Kurt was crying. He didn't know what to do. He never cried, Sam either and he wasn't sure Santana was even capable of tears. The last person he had seen crying was his mother but it had been long years ago and he hadn't known what to do then either. He took a tentative step forward, reaching out towards Kurt.

"Uhm... are you alright?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt wipped his face and turned back, trying to smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Kurt said.

"Is he coming back? Should I call the police?" Blaine asked.

"No!" Kurt said in fear.

"Is he your boyfriend? Is he harassing you?" Blaine asked, surprised by how jealous he sounded. It was insane. He didn't know Kurt, he had seen him only once and he had no right to ask questions like this. And he certainly didn't have the right to feel jealous. It wasn't like he was interested in Kurt. Okay, maybe he was, but nothing would happen between them, even if Kurt was single and felt the same way.

"No" Kurt answered and Blaine sighed in relief. "It was Sebastian. He's the owner of this place."

"And half of the city" Blaine muttered, remembering what Kurt had said to him the previous time. "I didn't know he was a douchebag."

"He is the most horrible person I know" Kurt said, shuddering as he remembered Sebastian's touch on his skin. "You're lucky that you don't know him."

"I guess I am" Blaine smiled.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked around awkwardly. Blaine didn't know what the problem was, not until Kurt spoke up again. He was glad that the boy wasn't crying anymore and almost didn't catch his words.

"So what can I do for you?" Kurt asked.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"You came here for a reason, right?" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yes!" Blaine said, looking around. He came to ask Kurt about the hooded criminal but asking questions after what Kurt had gone through seemed so wrong. "I... I need help with... uhm..."

"Your car?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Do you have trouble with your car?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Blaine said quickly. "Of course. Because this is a car shop and obviously, I need you to repair my car."

"So where is it?" Kurt asked.

"My car?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt laughed.

"My car... I left it at home" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Well, I can't really help you if I don't see your car" Kurt said.

"Right" Blaine said, running his fingers through his hair. "I knew I should bring it but I must have forgotten about it."

"Interesting" Kurt said. "I will be here tomorrow, too, so you can come back and show me what the problem is."

"Yeah, that-that's what I should do" Blaine said. "Uhm... I should go now."

"Right" Kurt nodded.

"I will be back tomorrow" Blaine said.

"Don't forget your car next time" Kurt smiled.

"I won't" Blaine said and turned to leave.

"Thank you" Kurt called after him.

Blaine turned around, frowning in confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me" Kurt said quietly. "You came just in time."

"I'm always happy to help" Blaine said.

He smiled at Kurt one last time and walked out of the shop. When he was alone, he leaned his back to the nearest wall and closed his eyes, sighing. He wasn't closer to find Robin Hood but he still felt amazing. His brief conversation with Kurt was enough for him to feel something he hadn't felt for years.

He felt alive again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this story. Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Warning: character death (skip the first part if it's too much for you) and mention of another character death. Yeah, I know, it isn't a happy chapter.**

Sebastian Smythe was a successful man and he knew exactly what had made him the most powerful person in the city. He was determined when he wanted something and willing to get through everything and everybody to get what he wanted. There was only one person brave enough to resist him, the one he wanted the most: Kurt Hummel. The boy was clearly stunning, he was beautiful and there was so much passion in his eyes... Sebastian couldn't wait to finally get him. Because he knew he would have him. Kurt, just like everyone else would see his true self soon but he would be unstoppable by then. Once his men finish the experiments and he gets the power that had been taken away from his father, Sebastian would show everyone who was in charge in this city. Once he had the citizens on their knees in front of him, he would take Kurt to that apartment he had brought for them and make him his. He wanted to show Kurt his place, kill that flame in his eyes, make him his slave. And that's exactly what he would do. He only had to wait a little more.

"I hope you have some news for me, Doctor" he said as he stepped into the lab, making everyone froze just with his presence. They were scared when they looked at him and it always made him smile.

"I think I have" Doctor Roberts, leader of the team working on Sebastian's secret project answered.

"Is it ready?" Sebastian asked.

"It is but..."

"Show me" Sebastian said impatiently.

"Sir, we should run a few more tests before..."

"That's exactly what we will do" Sebastian smirked. "Get him in."

The two bulky men from behind him disappeared and when they came back a minute later, they had a struggling middle aged man in their hold. They led him to the closest metal chair and started tying him up.

"That's not how we do things" Doctor Roberts said.

"Should I remind you who finances your experiments, Doctor?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "My father worked like this and I think it's just the perfect way to continue his work."

"Mr Smythe" the man on the chair cried. "Please..."

"Shut up, Barry" Sebastian snapped and turned back to the doctor. "My former accountant. He tried to steal from me."

"I'm sorry" Barry said. "Please, let me go. I will..."

"Barry" Sebastian sighed as he crouched down in front of the man. "Don't you see what an important role I'm giving for you? If the injection is successful, you will become the most powerful man of the city. Isn't it amazing?"

"I don't want this" Barry cried.

"Do it" Sebastian snapped his fingers, taking a few steps back to let the doctor insert the injection.

"Please" Barry begged again, watching hopelessly as Doctor Robert stepped forward with a long needle.

"I'm sorry" the doctor sighed. He didn't have a choice either. Since he had agreed to work for Sebastian Smythe, he had learnt that he had to do what the man told him if he wanted to survive. He quickly stabbed the needle into the tied up man's hand and stepped back to watch his body's reaction. If everything went well, Barry would free himself from the chair once the changes in his body went down.

"How long does it take?" Sebastian asked, tapping his feet on the hard floor impatiently.

"A few minutes..." the doctor answered.

Once the words left his lips, though, Barry cried out in pain and threw his head back, twitching in his bonds.

"Something's wrong" Doctor Roberts said, stepping forward in concern.

Barry cried out again and the doctor stepped back in horror when he saw blood escaping Barry's nose, mouth and even his eyes. The man was screaming in agony, desperate to make the pain stop but there was nothing anybody could do. Within minutes, Barry's fight for his life ended. He went completely still, his head rolling down to his chest, and he didn't move again. Sebastian stepped forward to check his pulse since none of his workers seemed to be able to move. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, I think you should work some more on it" he said easily. "I suggest you to come up with the solution soon."

He smiled at the stunned team around him and without sparing Barry's body a last look, he walked out of the lab, his thoughts quickly finding their way back to Kurt and his perfect body.

~ o ~

"I can't believe you want to do this!"

Blaine sighed, looking at Santana with a raised eyebrow. They were in the garage and Blaine had just finished telling them about his encounter with Kurt. And the plan that he would damage Santana's car to make Kurt something to repair.

"Come on, it's just a small damage on the front door" Blaine said.

"Why don't you use your own car?" Santana asked.

"Because I might need it if Robin Hood shows up again" Blaine explained. "Come on, you can surely live without your car for a few days."

"I don't like this" Santana shook her head. "Why do you have to do this stupid thing anyway? You should have talked to that boy and found out what he knows about Robin Hood. That's why you visited him today, right?"

"It wasn't the right time" Blaine sighed, remembering how upset Kurt had been when he had found him with Sebastian.

"You want to fuck him" Santana said.

"What?" Blaine gasped. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? Why do you have to go through all of this trouble then?" Santana asked.

"I want him to trust me" Blaine replied. "I would have better chances if he trusted me, that's all."

He looked at Sam for help but his friend seemed to believe Santana more than him.

"Come on! Will you help me with this or not?" Blaine asked in frustration.

"Fine" Santana said finally. "But if you destroy my car, you will get me another one."

"Alright" Blaine nodded.

"Any type I want" Santana said.

"Fine" Blaine sighed. "Although I don't think it will be necessary."

"Let him do it" Sam said gently, pulling Santana away from her car.

Blaine grabbed the baseball bat and raised it in the air. He focused on his memories of Kurt being held down, struggling in Sebastian's grip helplessly. He imagined Sebastian's face and gathered his strength, hitting the side of the car hard, smashing in the window.

"Okay, I think it will be..." Santana stepped forward but was pulled back by Sam again as Blaine hit the car again. And again.

There was so much anger in him, he forgot what he was doing. He felt like he failed protecting the citizens, innocent people like Kurt who had been suffering for so long because of him.

"Blaine, stop!" Sam cried out when it became obvious that Blaine couldn't and wouldn't stop without their help.

"Leave me alone" Blaine said and raised the baseball bat again.

"Stop!" Santana shrieked and with Sam's help, they held down Blaine's arms. "Look what you've done."

Blaine gasped as he took in the damage he had caused on the car, dropping the baseball bat instantly. He was so lost in his thoughts and emotions that he had broken the car's side almost completely.

"Uhm... Sorry" he said awkwardly.

"You're sick" Santana said, shaking her head again. "I hope your boyfriend can repair this or..."

"I know" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I will buy you a new car. Get it."

Santana shook her head again and turned to leave, slamming the door behind her.

"It's just a car" Blaine muttered, looking at the door.

"It's her baby, you know that" Sam smiled. "So what now?"

"I will meet Kurt in the morning" Blaine answered. "I will stay there and ask him about Robin Hood while he repairs the car."

"It will be a long talk" Sam said, eyeing the broken car in front of him.

"I hope so" Blaine whispered.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. There were so many thoughts bothering him, mostly his fear of getting caught by Nightbird, that his father would find out what he had done and being locked up for his entire life for robbing those people. But it wasn't all. There was somebody else who made him scared even more, Sebastian Smythe. Although he always tried to be strong, he knew that he couldn't fight against the man forever. He would find him alone again and if there wouldn't be someone to save him... Who knew what Sebastian would do to him. He already knew that Sebastian was a cruel man and he had dubious things, Kurt was afraid that he would use his father to get to him and it was something Kurt wouldn't survive. He had only one chance to protect his family from the man, he had to find something against Sebastian and blackmail him if necessary.

He had already found out what Karofsky's secret was. He had seen the recording he had found in the man's office. It explained a lot, actually. It was a sex tape of Karofsky with another man, something that didn't really surprise Kurt. He had thought that Karofsky wasn't as ordinary as he tried to seem, the way he had watched Kurt back in high school, when his hands had 'accidentally' wandered to intimate places, it had made Kurt doubt that Karofsky was the person everybody believed he was. And now he had the proof that Karofsky was just like him. He didn't know what to do with that information, at least not now. He wanted him to pay for everything he had done to him in high school but on the other hand, Kurt felt bad when he thought about destroying somebody's life. Would he be any different from his tormentor? Revenge was a dangerous thing, he could easily turn into someone he didn't want to be. It was enough to think about Nightbird. He had been a hero once, and look what he had become... A selfish jerk. Kurt didn't want to be like him.

He sighed and decided to get up. It was pointless to stay in bed, he couldn't sleep anyway, so he could take his time and make a delicious breakfast for himself and his father. He wouldn't have time to cook lunch anyway, he had promised that man that he would repair his car. He smiled at the thought. Maybe it was because he had saved him the other day, but he found the man rather attractive. He had beautiful eyes that reminded Kurt on somebody, although he had no idea who exactly, and his smile...

Kurt rubbed his forehead. He had been so upset the previous day that he hadn't even asked his name. He could just hope that he would come back today and he would have a chance to talk to him again.

After the breakfast with his father, Kurt took some time to style his hair and pick up something to wear. He didn't have too many fashionable clothes, not anymore, but he had saved a few from his high school years for days like this. His mysterious saviour couldn't see him in his dirty work clothes after all.

Just a few minutes after opening the shop, the man really appeared. He smiled and waved towards him, showing the keys in his hands.

"I have the car this time" he said as he walked to Kurt. "Good morning."

"Good morning" Kurt said nervously. He had gone through what he wanted to tell the man but he forgot most of his speech. "Uhm... I'm Kurt Hummel!"

"I know" the man smiled.

"You do?" Kurt frowned.

"Hummel Tires & Lube?" the man said slowly.

"Oh, of course" Kurt laughed. "But I still don't know the name of the man who saved me yesterday."

"Blaine Anderson" the man said.

"Blaine... It's nice to meet you. Again, I mean" Kurt said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me-me too" Blaine said. "You look great by the way."

"Oh" Kurt said, blushing. "It's nothing, really. I just grabbed some random clothes from my wardrobe."

Okay, maybe it wasn't too appealing.

"I should see your car, right?" he said hastily, trying to save the conversation.

"Right" Blaine smiled. "I parked outside."

"We should get your car inside" Kurt said.

Kurt opened the door wider and let Blaine in. The first thing he noticed that Blaine's car was a lot more expensive than the cars he usually repaired. It was bright red and just didn't seem like the type he thought Blaine used. It seemed too... feminine. But who was he to judge people?

"What happened?" Kurt gasped as he went closer to see the damage. "It doesn't look like an accident, more like an attack."

"Uhm..." Blaine looked down, trying to come up with an explanation. "My... boyfriend. I mean, my ex-boyfriend. He was angry for the breakup."

"Interesting choice of revenge" Kurt said.

"Tell me about it" Blaine laughed. "So... can you save it for me? I love this car."

"I think I can" Kurt said slowly. "Although it will take some time. I have to get a new door because this is completely damaged. It won't be cheap."

"It doesn't matter" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Kurt said slowly, eyeing Blaine carefully. Most people who came to them didn't handle money so easily and Kurt was always somewhat scared of people like Blaine.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No, just... People like you don't come into this part of the city to get their car repaired" Kurt answered honestly.

"I get it" Blaine smiled sadly. "You think that I'm just another rich jerk like Sebastian."

"I didn't say that..."

"It's fine. That's what most people think about me actually" Blaine sighed. "It comes from my parents. They inherited a whole fortune from my grandparents and when I turned 18, they were forced to hand me over some."

"Forced?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My parents are the greatest homophobes of the state. They hate me for what I am" Blaine smiled sadly. "If it were up to them, they would have let me starve to death."

"That's... awful" Kurt said quietly.

"I learnt to live with it" Blaine said. "I guess you have better luck with your dad if you work for him."

"He's amazing" Kurt smiled. "It's not like I had a choice either but I love him and I'm glad I can help him. It's really hard for him since Sebastian terrorizes him and the whole area. I couldn't go to college because we barely have enough money for living and he... I think it broke his heart. He always wanted the best for me and he knows how much I hate this job."

"I'm sorry" Blaine said honestly. He had to give up his dreams, too, but at least he had gotten something in return.

"It's fine. Maybe one day I will be able to leave" Kurt said quietly.

"I'm sure that day will come soon" Blaine said. "I heard about this guy who helps families like yours. Robin Hood. Do you know him?"

"No" Kurt said hastily. "I mean... I heard about him but I don't know who he is."

 _So Kurt knows him,_ Blaine thought. Just the fact he turned scarlet and looked away was enough for Blaine to know he was lying.

"Of course" he smiled. "Nobody knows him, right? He's like... a superhero."

Blaine was wondering if it was one of Kurt's friend, if he knew the man well.

"What do we have here?"

Blaine turned his eyes away from Kurt to look at the new comer. It was a tall man in work clothes, wearing a baseball cap.

"Hey, Dad" Kurt greeted him.

Oh, so it was Kurt's father. He was nothing like his son, so Blaine assumed Kurt had gotten his delicate features from his mother.

"Mr Hummel" Blaine nodded towards the man.

"Dad, this is Blaine Anderson" Kurt said. "He has some trouble with his car."

"I see" Burt said. "It looks like somebody attacked it with a baseball bat."

"Angry neighbour" Blaine laughed.

"I thought it was your ex" Kurt frowned.

"Yes. My ex. Who lives in the neighbourhood" Blaine said awkwardly.

"You must have hurt her pretty badly" Burt commented.

"I told Blaine that I would repair it" Kurt said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Burt asked. "It's a fine car, do you think..."

"Dad, please" Kurt hissed, trying to get his father leave him alone with Blaine.

"I have some paperwork waiting for me upstairs" Burt said, finally understanding everything. Kurt was dressed too well for a usual day and the way he looked at Blaine told Burt enough. "I see you want this car all for yourself."

"Thanks" Kurt whispered.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Burt said as he walked away.

"What did he mean?" Blaine asked when Burt was gone.

"Nothing" Kurt sighed. "He's just a little overprotective, that's all."

"Oh, he thinks that I would hurt his only child" Blaine smiled.

"Something like that" Kurt nodded.

"He surely looks like a father who would threaten his son's boyfriends with a gun" Blaine muttered.

"You have no idea how close to the truth you are" Kurt laughed.

"I guess I didn't make the best impression with the look of my car" Blaine sighed.

"You made a bad choice, it happens with everybody" Kurt shrugged.

"I guess so" Blaine nodded.

"So..." Kurt started but didn't know what to say.

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" Blaine asked hastily. He didn't want to end the conversation here. He told himself that he needed more information from Kurt but the truth was, he had to see him again. "I mean... Not now but sometime when you don't work and I don't work either..."

"It would be great" Kurt said quietly.

"Great!" Blaine said excitedly. "Uhm... Can I have your number? Just in case..."

"Sure" Kurt said and took Blaine's phone, typing his phone number quickly and handed Blaine his phone to do the same. "I can't promise anything but if things go well, tomorrow..."

"Kurt?"

They both turned around and Kurt almost dropped Blaine's phone when he found a devastated looking Jack standing in front of him.

"Jack, what happened?" Kurt asked, fearing the worst. Jack's granddaughter was dying, everybody knew that she didn't have much time left.

"Bethany... She..." Jack shook his head, his whole body shaking from suppressed sobs.

"Blaine, would you leave us alone?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course" Blaine said. He didn't know what was going on but the way the older man looked told him that something was very wrong. "I will call you."

"Okay" Kurt said and walked to Jack to put his arms around him. "My dad's in his office. Come on."

~ o ~

It was supposed to be a quiet night, Kurt had no idea how he ended up on a roof again, fighting against Nightbird. After a horrible day, he had decided to attack Sebastian's jewelry store, not really for the money but to get off some steam. He had to destroy something. He had to cause those bastards pain, to show them how unfair it was that people went through hell and they lived their happy lives.

 _They started a new therapy..._

And that freaking joke of a superhero found him again, so he had to run. Unfortunately, Nightbird seemed a lot faster this time and followed him easily up to the roof.

 _...but it was too late. They couldn't save her._

So Kurt decided to get out all the anger and frustration on Nightbird. He knew that it was stupid, Nightbird was a trained superhero with superstrength and unusual speed, he had caught hundreds of criminals and Kurt had no chance against him. He had never hurt anyone and it was the first time he tried to punch someone else. It didn't work, of course, Nightbird caught his arm easily and slammed him down onto the ground.

"Somebody isn't in a good mood tonight" Nightbird said.

"You have no idea" Kurt said, grabbing a broken piece of wood and hitting the superhero with all of his strength.

 _I just don't understand. What have we done wrong to deserve this fate?_

"You should give up" Nightbird said, getting out of the way.

"Never" Kurt said and attacked him again.

 _She was just a baby..._

Kurt grabbed the piece of wood and tried to hit Nightbird but he got away from the attack. Kurt groaned in frustration and surged forward again, only to be caught by his arms. Nightbird kicked his legs out from under him, bringing the boy down onto the ground and holding him down by his wrists.

"Calm down" Nightbird said. "I don't know what made you so angry but I'm almost sure it wasn't me."

No, it wasn't him. Kurt could blame nobody for the happenings of the day and it wasn't fair that he wanted to get his anger out on somebody who didn't deserve it.

 _Deserve this fate..._

Kurt brought up his legs, pushed Nightbird away from him and sat up, breathing heavily. He didn't want to fight anymore. He had to talk to someone and unfortunately, the only person he could talk to right now was the superhero.

"It's not fair" he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Nightbird asked, stopping a few feet away from him when he saw that Kurt wasn't going to attack him again.

"A little girl died today" Kurt whispered. "She was just a baby, an innocent baby."

Nightbird didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it again, taking a tentative step towards the criminal. Maybe he wasn't completely emotionless, Kurt thought.

"I'm sorry" Nightbird said. "Do you know the family?"

"They're good people. They didn't deserve this" Kurt said carefully.

"Sometimes shit happens. This is how life works" Nightbird shrugged.

"It's still not fair" Kurt said.

"I don't say it is" Nightbird said as he sat down beside Kurt. It was so strange. Nightbird was his enemy, the man who wanted to catch him and now here he was, sitting beside him, giving him support. It just didn't feel right.

"I don't get it" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I can't understand why people can do horrible things and live happily when others struggle to stay alive and then..."

He sighed and shook his head again.

"They are good people. The best parents children can have" he said. "It's so unfair."

"I know" Nightbird said, putting an arm around him.

"And there's another one" Kurt said, thinking about what Blaine had told him. "His parents have everything but can't accept their son because he is gay. They're so blind. It's not like he could do anything against it."

"That's..."

Wait a second. Something wasn't right with these stories. Blaine knew that Robin Hood was talking about Bethany, a 9-month-old girl who had died earlier that day. He had made his research. The girl had been very sick and nobody could have saved her. But he knew the other story as well because it was him the other man was talking about. The question was how he knew about it when Blaine only told...

He grabbed Robin Hood's jaw and forced him to look at him. The man started struggling in his grip, his eyes fearful and teary. It became obvious within a second and Blaine didn't how he could be so stupid before. He had seen these eyes before, and not just one time.

 _If you don't do anything to stop this, I will do it._

He had told Blaine the first time they had met. When he had come for his help and Blaine had sent him away, he had told him what he would do. Blaine should have known.

"Let me go!" the other man screamed, kicking Blaine's leg hard.

The superhero hissed and let go of the man who was up on his feet in no time, rushing towards the ladder.

"Hey, don't go!" Blaine called after him. "I won't..."

But he was gone. It wasn't like Blaine couldn't find him easily now that he knew who he was, he just didn't know what he should do. Now that he knew who Robin Hood was, it changed everything. He wasn't just a criminal anymore but a person Blaine liked. Someone he believed could be more than just a friend someday.

"Kurt" he whispered, pulling his mask down. The boy was long gone, there was nobody who could see his face. He rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. There was a long night waiting for him where he had to decide what his next step should be.


	5. Author's note

Hi Everyone!

No, this is not a new chapter, just a short note because I don't want to keep you in the dark for weeks.

A few days ago, I was hit by a car and although it's nothing life-threatening, I've gotten some nasty injuries. Since my current condition doesn't allow me to continue working on my stories, I have to take a few weeks off.

I know that you're waiting for the new chapters and I promise I will be back soon, but right now I have to focus on recovering and get back to normal.

Thank you for your understanding.

Awela


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It's been a month but I'm finally back! I finished every chapter in progress which means new chapters for all of my stories today, and then I will get back to my usual posting schedule.**

 **I would like to thank you all for your patience and kind words, you have no idea how much you helped me. You're mazing, guys!**

Blaine stared at the open bottle of beer in front of him. He had gotten back to his apartment almost two hours earlier and he hadn't moved from the couch since then. He was still dressed in his costume although it was uncomfortably tight on his stomach but he couldn't get himself to get up from the couch. He still couldn't believe that the guy he had been chasing was that kind boy from the shop. Kurt. Kurt who was sweet and hot and so innocent looking.

He knew what he had to do. Kurt was a criminal and it was his job to catch him. But it so didn't feel right. He started getting to know him better and he _knew_ that Kurt wasn't a bad guy. His only fault was that he wanted to help people in need, something Blaine should have done instead of being a selfish jerk. No, Kurt certainly didn't deserve to go to jail.

But what else could he do? What would people think about him if he had let a criminal rob people instead of catching him? They were innocents as well and they didn't deserve what Kurt did to them.

 _Well, they aren't exactly innocents_ , Blaine thought, thinking about the scene he had witnessed back in the shop of Kurt's father. If the others were just a tiny bit like Sebastian, and he was sure they were all the same, their fate shouldn't really concern him. Kurt just taught them a lesson which they truly deserved.

Blaine sighed and reached for his beer, hesitating before raising the bottle to his lips. He hadn't had anything for weeks and he had been so proud of himself for being strong enough to get out of his alcoholism alone. But if he had started it again, he would just be another weak man sinking back into addiction. He couldn't do that. He was a superhero and superheroes were supposed to be strong. He shook his head and finally got up from the couch, abandoning the bottle on the coffee table and went to change clothes.

About an hour later, he found himself on the treadmill of their secret base. He had to get rid of the frustration and it was a far better option than getting drunk. He still hadn't gotten his powers back and he needed them more than ever, so a little training wouldn't do any damage. As he forced himself to run faster, his thought wandered back to Kurt. He still didn't know what to do. This case was so complicated and he knew that he couldn't talk about it with anyone. He had to decide what to do alone, without telling his friends the truth. They wouldn't understand. They didn't know Kurt or what was going on in that area of the city. They didn't know anything about people living there. Not that Blaine was an expert either but he had seen enough to feel sorry for those people.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Poor Kurt had to go through hell and he wasn't the only one. Blaine remembered that older man, how devastated he had been when he had gone to the Hummels' shop to share the horrible news with them. Blaine couldn't imagine how bad it could be for them. He had never lost anyone in his life, so he could just imagine what it could be like.

Then he remembered what he had seen on those streets. Misery, desperation... People struggling to survive. Children who were supposed to be happy but none of them knew how to smile anymore. People who needed a hero and they finally had one in the person of Robin Hood, somebody who understood what it felt like living in that hell.

Blaine didn't stop running as he took out his phone from his pocket. He still had to decide what to do with the situation but he couldn't do that without learning more about those people. He didn't know what to do with Robin Hood but he knew that he had to meet Kurt Hummel again. Maybe it would help him find the best way to stop the robberies without hurting the person who had changed his life.

He didn't notice that as he sent the text asking Kurt to meet him the next day, his speed went from usual to unnaturally fast.

~ o ~

Kurt was looking forward to meeting Blaine again, so when he read his message the next morning, he texted back immediately, letting Blaine know that they could meet later that afternoon. He just had to survive the day until then. It seemed so long, even if he kept himself busy with Blaine's car and another one his father had asked him to repair, he checked the time on his phone way too many times. And when finally he could leave, he changed clothes in record time and rushed through the door, waiting for the man to arrive.

Blaine arrived minutes later, dressed in his jeans from the previous day and he was wearing a similar shirt, too. Kurt looked down at himself awkwardly. He didn't have too many fashionable clothes and he was nowhere as stylish as Blaine. He should have chosen a better outfit but it was too late now. He could just hope that Blaine would still like him this way.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him.

"Hey" Kurt said quietly. "You came."

"Of course" Blaine smiled. "We agreed to meet here."

"Right" Kurt nodded. It was so weird. He was going to have coffee with another man, somebody who wasn't just a friend of him. He tried not to look too excited, it would scare Blaine away and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Kurt nodded. "Uhm... where are we going?"

"I saw a cute little coffee shop down the street, we could go there if it's okay. I'm not really familiar with these shops" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said. "It's fine, they make the best coffee here. And they have cheesecake."

"Sounds great" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand who looked at him in surprise. Blaine immediately let go of Kurt's hand, stepping back. Maybe it was too much. He didn't really have too much experience, most of the guys only wanted sex from him but Kurt was obviously different. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Kurt said, although he didn't make any move to get closer to Blaine. After his horrible experience with Sebastian, he was afraid of any contact. It wasn't like he didn't want Blaine to hold his hand, he just... he couldn't do that.

"Let's go" Blaine said, desperate to enlighten the mood.

Kurt nodded and stepped closer to Blaine as the man turned around, so they could walk beside each other. The way to the coffee shop was perfectly silent. Kurt tried to come up with something to talk about, it was sort of a date after all, but he was so out of practice. Besides, what could he talk about? Repairing cars? He hadn't even seen a TV show for a while and he hadn't had any fun for years. Let's face it, he was boring and it was just the matter of time that Blaine realised it.

"What would you like?" Blaine asked as they stepped to the counter. The place was almost empty, they didn't have to wait at all.

"Uhm... a nonfat mocha, please" Kurt said.

"A medium drip for me and two slices of cheesecake, please" Blaine told the barista and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "My treat."

"I can't accept that" Kurt said.

"Of course you can" Blaine winked and handed the barista the money before Kurt could do anything.

"Thanks" Kurt said as he grabbed his coffee and a plate and turned around to find an empty table what wasn't that hard, considering that except two tables at the windows, the coffee shop was empty. He chose the table in the corner where they could have some privacy and the others didn't hear them.

"Do you come here often?" Blaine asked.

"I used to" Kurt sighed. "When I was in high school, I came here with my friends almost every day. But we don't really have money for luxury anymore, so..."

"Coffee shouldn't be luxury" Blaine said quietly.

"You're right" Kurt nodded. "Things've changed a lot since Sebastian's dad died and he took over business."

"People really hate him, right?" Blaine asked, smiling sadly. "I didn't know it was so bad."

"We don't speak about it, just try to survive. Sometimes it's really hard" Kurt said.

Blaine reached out to gently grab Kurt's hand. He had completely forgotten that the boy in front of him was a criminal or at least he didn't think too much about it. Kurt just... He couldn't see him as villain. Kurt was an innocent like the other people in this part of the city, fighting day to day to survive. He couldn't blame him for that. Blaine smiled as the boy squeezed his hand and didn't pull back this time.

"You don't seem like a mechanic type" Blaine said, trying to change subject. "You said that you wanted to go to college. What did you want to study?"

"I wanted to be an actor" Kurt said quietly. "I wanted to get into NYADA and be a Broadway actor. Unfortunately, it didn't work out."

"So you like theater?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. When I was younger, I always asked for Broadway tickets for my birthdays. My father brought me to see plays and I could imagine what it would be like once I finish school" Kurt said. "But then Sebastian came and demanded more and more money from us. We couldn't afford school anymore, so I stayed with my dad."

"I didn't go to college either" Blaine said, deciding to stick to the truth as much as he could. "I wanted to but... I had a lot of work back then and didn't have time for my studies."

"You could still finish it" Kurt shrugged.

"I don't think so" Blaine said. "I'm too old for school."

"Oh, poor guy" Kurt laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh" Blaine said, smiling. "That place's full of 18-year-olds, how would I fit in?"

"I think you would be fine" Kurt answered honestly. "If it's the only thing holding you back, why don't you want to make your dreams come true? It's never too late for that."

"I don't know" Blaine said. "I had a hard time. I was depressed for years and I'm only starting to feel better. I think college would be too much for now."

"I wouldn't hesitate too much" Kurt said. "Maybe it would be good for you, help you get better."

"Maybe one day" Blaine nodded.

"At least you have a chance for a future" Kurt sighed.

"You say that as if you were completely hopeless" Blaine said.

"Well, let's face it. It doesn't look like I will get out of here anytime soon" Kurt said.

"Hey, don't give up" Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "Now that Robin Hood's here and gets you the money you need..."

Kurt pulled his hand back sharply, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. He knew in that second that he said something wrong. Of course he said something wrong. Robin Hood was the biggest secret of these people, especially Kurt. They all knew that he was a criminal and there were people out there who wanted to stop him. People like Blaine who had money and were afraid of being robbed.

"I should have known" Kurt said as he quickly got up.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"You're Sebastian's man, right?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. "I was so stupid. I should have known that you only wanted to get close to me to ask me about him."

"What? No, Kurt, that's not..."

"People respect him here" Kurt said, unable to stop the blush spreading across his cheeks as he talked about himself. "You and your kind may not understand his reasons but he only wants to help these people."

"Kurt, please, let me..."

"I don't want to see you again" Kurt said and practically ran out of the coffee shop before Blaine could stop him.

He ran back home, rushed through their shop without telling his father anything and went upstairs, locking himself into his room. When he was finally alone, he walked to his bed and sat down, burying his face into his hands. He couldn't believe there was someone out there trying to find him. Okay, he knew that Nightbird was after him but he wasn't really afraid of him. Nightbird didn't seem dangerous and after their last meeting, he sort of felt safe around him, even if the man had scared him on the roof with his last action. But after he had gotten home that night and calmed down, he had realised that Nightbird hadn't wanted to hurt him. He had just wanted to talk.

He couldn't be sure about Blaine, though. He seemed nice but Kurt didn't really knew him, he could be a good actor, especially if he was right and Blaine was working for Sebastian. Those people were dangerous and if Sebastian wanted to get him off the streets, he would do it one way or another.

Kurt had wasted too much time but it was over. He had to break into Sebastian's companies and find something that he could use against him. It wasn't about money anymore. Somebody had to stop Sebastian and he was the only one who could do it. Sebastian had to have secrets, everybody had, and Kurt had to find out what it was to use it against him and save the people he loved.

~ o ~

Sebastian turned his chair around, facing the two men with bored expression. He hadn't seen Kurt for days and without him, his days were always the same. Nothing interesting happened to him, his project still didn't bring success and now these idiots wanted his help, too. He had been thinking about paying Kurt another visit when they had arrived, babbling about some robbery. Sebastian had no idea why they asked for his help instead of telling this the police.

"What do you want me to do, Hunter?" he asked slowly.

"My men didn't find anything. I thought you could help me" Hunter said.

"And me" David Karofsky added quickly.

"I could but I don't see why I should" Sebastian said. "I'm working on a very important project right now, I need everyone to focus on it."

"This man is dangerous" Hunter said. "He chooses people like us and he's very good. He broke into my place without anyone noticing it."

"Your security system isn't really the best" Sebastian shrugged.

"But mine is" Karofsky said. "And he broke into my office, saw everything I was working on."

"Why is it such a big deal for you? You surely aren't that stupid to keep your secret files in your offices, right?" Sebastian asked.

The two men looked at each other nervously.

"You are" Sebastian sighed.

"It's just the matter of time that he shows up here, too" Hunter said.

"In that case, I'm waiting for him" Sebastian smiled.

"You don't know this man" Karofsky said. "You underestimate him. He's not just after money, he wants to destroy us."

"What has he stolen from you that is so important?" Sebastian asked.

Karofsky looked down nervously. Nobody knew about his secret, at least it had been that way before Robin Hood. He felt ashamed and knew that nobody would understand his weird... hobbies.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Will you help us or not?" Karofsky asked impatiently.

Sebastian was silent for a whole minute, considering his options. Maybe helping the two men wasn't a bad idea. He needed new humans for the tests before he could be sure it was working and he would better turn people who would be faithful to him instead of someone he didn't know.

"Fine. Let's do it" he said in the end.

"Really?" Karofsky asked in relief.

"Yeah, why not? We're friends, right?" Sebastian smiled. "Although I want something in return."

"What is it?" Hunter asked carefully.

"Follow me" Sebastian said.

He led them out of his office and into the secret lab in the basement. Doctor Roberts and his team were working without getting a break, afraid that they could be Sebastian's next victims if they didn't find a solution soon.

"Mr Smythe" Doctor Roberts greeted him as he stepped inside.

"I hope you have good news for me, Doc" Sebastian said.

"I have, actually" Doctor Roberts nodded. "We made a few changes on the matter and injected it into a few rats."

"And...?" Sebastian asked.

"See it yourself" the doctor said.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked in confusion as he followed Sebastian to a cage in the middle of the room.

Sebastian didn't pay attention at all, he was too busy staring at the rats in the cage. One of them was about the size of a dog, another one was running across the cage with superspeed and the third one was floating in the air, seemingly confused as to how it had ended up there.

"Any side effects?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"Not yet, it looks like they're perfectly fine except for..." Doctor Roberts pointed at the weird behaving rats.

"So it's time for the human tests, right?" Sebastian asked.

"I would like to wait a few more days to..."

"We don't have that much time" Sebastian said and turned to his 'friends'. "Sit down, you're getting your injections."

"What?" Karofsky gasped.

"We made a deal" Sebastian said.

"You want to use us for your experiments? Are you crazy?" Hunter shouted.

Sebastian shook his head in disapproval. He hoped that they would cooperate but they seemingly only cared about themselves. He snapped his fingers, motioning for the guards at the door to step forward.

"I-I changed my mind" Karofsky said as two guards restrained him and forced him to sit down.

"Sadly, it's too late, guys" Sebastian smiled and nodded towards the doctor.

Doctor Roberts's hands were shaking as he stepped to Hunter to insert the injection, afraid that the scene he had witnessed a few days earlier would happen again.

"What are you waiting for? Do it" Sebastian said impatiently.

"Sir, I don't think we should..."

"Give me that" Sebastian groaned and grabbed the syringe from the doctor, slamming it into Hunter's arm.

Hunter howled in pain and fear, trying to break free but the guards were holding him securely. Everybody was scared of Sebastian, so they just closed their eyes and did what the man told them, afraid that they could be the next.

"It wasn't that hard, right?" Sebastian asked as he stepped back, waiting for the injection to take effect.

Everybody was now looking at Hunter who was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fear. Minutes passed by but nothing happened what made Sebastian frustrated.

"It's not working!" he shouted.

"It is" Doctor Roberts said quickly. "He may need more time... a few hours maybe."

Sebastian slammed his fist down onto the table, growling angrily.

"I need to know if it's working!" he said.

"Sir..."

Sebastian silenced Doctor Roberts with one look.

"Lock them in the cells, separately. I want you to keep your eyes on them and if you notice any change on Hunter, I want you to let me know immediately" Sebastian said and with one dangerous look at the doctor, he left the lab.

~ o ~

Kurt pressed his hand to his lips to prevent himself from making any noise. He had sneaked into Smythe Labs just about half an hour earlier and to his luck, he had found Sebastian and his friends as they had emerged from the office. He had seen them heading towards the basement and had decided to follow them through the ventilation system. It had been hard and slow but in the end, he had found them.

And he had just arrived in time to see what was going on in the secret lab.

He didn't see much through the small gap on the ceiling but he heard everything. From the doctor's talk about the rats to the screams of Hunter Clarington. He didn't exactly understand what Sebastian did to him but it could only be something horrible. As the man left and his friends were locked up in the cells Kurt hadn't noticed before, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

It had been such a horrible idea coming here. Sebastian was evil, he had known that before he broke into his company, what had he expected then?

 _Not this_ , Kurt told himself. _Anything but this._

Sebastian and Hunter were friends and for all he knew, Karofsky was sort of his friend, too. And now both of them were locked up in Sebastian's basement and forced to take part of whatever he was experimenting on.

 _I have to get out of here._

He was so close. He just had to stay for a little while, a few hours if the doctor was correct, and Sebastian's secret would be revealed. But he would risk getting caught, too, and who knew what Sebastian would do to him if he found him there. Maybe he would just kill him. Or do something more horrible to him. No matter what, Kurt had to get out of here, fast.

He forced himself to calm down as much as possible and quietly made his way back to the office on the first floor. He decided to take the shorter way back to the street and climbed through the window, his legs shaking so hard that he almost fell down.

When he reached the ground, he ran as fast as he could, trying to forget that he had ever been here. Screw his mission and Sebastian and everything else, he just wanted to get back to his normal, simple life where he was mostly safe and things like this never happened.

Kurt was so shaken that he didn't notice the tall man watching him in the darkness, smiling cruelly as the hooded man disappeared on the street.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm glad to be back, too.**

 **This is my favourite chapter so far, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

Blaine decided to skip his training and stay at home for the whole day, watched TV and tried to get Kurt out of his head. He had called the boy so many times but he had never answered his calls. Maybe giving him some time was the best Blaine could do. He would calm down sooner or later and let him explain everything. If he could, of course. He couldn't tell Kurt who he really was but maybe he could come up with a good story. Yeah, it seemed like a perfect idea.

Later that afternoon, there was a soft knock on his door. He got up from the couch and went to open the door, smiling as Santana pushed him out of the way and walked inside.

"I called you about a million times" Santana said without greeting him.

"It's good to see you, too" Blaine said.

"Why didn't you pick up your damn phone?" Santana asked.

"Because I didn't want to talk to you?" Blaine offered.

"We need to talk" Santana said and sat down onto the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable" Blaine sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"When will I get my car back?" Santana asked.

"Uhm... it might take me a little longer than I expected" Blaine answered.

"What did you do this time?" Santana asked.

"What? Why do you think I did something wrong?" Blaine frowned.

"I know you, Blaine" Santana said. "I guess things didn't go the way you wanted."

"Something like that" Blaine admitted.

"You better get my car back or..."

"I will get you another one, I know" Blaine sighed. "Is that all?"

"No" Santana said. "Sebastian Smythe called us today. He wants to meet you."

"I don't want to meet him" Blaine said. Honestly, after learning so much about the man, he didn't want to see him ever again.

"He has a job for you" Santana said.

"I don't care" Blaine replied.

"He wants to pay a whole fortune for the job. You should take it" Santana said.

"How much?" Blaine asked.

"10000" Santana answered.

"Are you serious?" Blaine smirked. "What does he want me to do?"

"He didn't tell me" Santana answered and pushed a piece of paper into Blaine's hand. "He wants to meet you here. Tonight, at 10."

"I'm not sure I like this" Blaine said, biting his lip. It was certainly not about being the man's bodyguard at that ball or what, it had to be something else. Something bad.

"Meet him and find out what he wants from you" Santana shrugged. "At least you will know if he's up to something."

"You're right" Blaine sighed. He had to meet the man and find out what he wanted from him.

~ o ~

Blaine arrived at Smythe Labs a few minutes earlier and walked inside, looking around nervously. Something told him that he should run and never come near this place again but he fought it off, trying to seem calm and confident. Thanks to the regular trainings, he had lost some weight, so his costume wasn't that tight anymore but it still felt uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe he should get a new one that would allow him to move freely. He should talk with Santana later.

"Ah, Nightbird."

Blaine turned around quickly and took a step back as Sebastian Smythe approached him, showing off his perfect teeth as he smiled at Blaine.

"I' glad you came" he said.

 _I didn't really have a choice,_ Blaine thought.

"You wanted to talk to me" Blaine said.

"Straight to the point, I like it" Sebastian said. "Follow me, please."

Blaine nodded and followed the other man out of the hall and onto the first floor where Sebastian's office was. Sebastian sat down behind his desk and motioned Blaine to join him but the man stayed at the door just in case things didn't go the way he planned.

"Would you like a drink?" Sebastian offered.

"No" Blaine said. "My assistant told me that you had a job for me."

"That's right" Sebastian nodded and grabbed a photo from his desk. He stood up and walked to Blaine, showing him the photo. "I want you to catch this guy."

Blaine pressed his lips together to stop his gasp of surprise. He didn't need more than a second to recognize the person on the photo. He was dressed in his usual dark clothes and his face was hidden behind his mask but Blaine knew who he was. Kurt.

"Robin Hood?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So you heard about him. I'm not surprised" Sebastian said.

"What do you want from him?" Blaine asked.

"It's none of your business" Sebastian answered, looking slightly angry.

"It is" Blaine replied calmly. "I want to know what he did to you."

"He broke into my lab and stole something very valuable from me" Sebastian said.

"So you want me to catch him and hand him over to the police" Blaine stated.

"Oh, no" Sebastian smiled. "I want you to catch him and bring him to me. I want to deal with him personally."

"I can't do that" Blaine said.

"Okay, fine" Sebastian said. "I'm willing to pay 15000 if you leave the authorities out of this."

"What do you want to do with him?" Blaine asked in worry.

"Don't worry about that. Once you hand him over, you won't see him ever again" Sebastian said.

Blaine swallowed nervously. Whatever this guy planned to do with Kurt, it was something horrible. He could see in his eyes. He had to talk with Kurt as soon as possible.

~ o ~

After a pointless search on the streets, Blaine went back to the base and changed clothes. Kurt was surely at home, so he couldn't talk to him, unless he sneaked into his home. Kurt would probably freak out and there was no way that he would tell Blaine what he had gotten into. He should have known that sooner or later Kurt would get into trouble but he didn't expect something this bad. Sebastian was willing to pay anything to get the boy and Blaine had to do something to stop him and get Kurt into safety. He couldn't let Sebastian hurt him again. Kurt might have stolen from him but Sebastian was the most horrible person Blaine had ever met, he would never let him have Kurt.

But what should he do?

He walked to the punching bag and started hitting it, fast and hard. He had to come up with a plan that included talking to Kurt. He had to find out what the boy had found in the lab. He was 100 % sure that it was something dangerous and in that case, he had to know about it. But he was afraid that Kurt wouldn't tell him the truth.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he walked inside.

"Training" Blaine answered.

"It's almost midnight" Sam frowned.

"Yeah. The best time to blow off some steam" Blaine replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked, knowing his friend well.

Blaine stopped, breathing heavily. He had no idea what Sam was doing down there in the middle of the night but maybe he could give him advice.

"Something very wrong" Blaine said. "But you have to promise me not to tell anyone. Not even Santana."

"Okay" Sam said. "It seems scary."

"It is" Blaine said. "I met Sebastian Smythe today."

"Yeah, Santana told me about that job. So do you like it?" Sam asked.

"He wants me to catch Robin Hood" Blaine said.

Sam, who still believed that Blaine wanted to catch him, too, smiled at the news.

"That's amazing! That's exactly what you wanted and you get paid for it. Great job, dude!" he said.

"No, Sam, it's horrible!" Blaine said. "I know who that guy is... and I don't want to catch him anymore."

"What?" Sam gasped.

Blaine took a deep breath and told Sam everything. How he had found out that Robin Hood was Kurt Hummel, the boy who had changed his life and who Blaine had slowly fallen in love with. He told him about that day when he had caught him with Sebastian and how the man had scared Kurt. And of course, his bad feeling about the man.

"I can't let him have Kurt" Blaine said in the end. "That's not right. But I don't know what I should do. Kurt doesn't want to talk to me and I don't think he would believe me."

"You should try" Sam shrugged. "Just be honest with him. Show him that he could trust you and it will be fine."

"I hope so" Blaine sighed.

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting in his room, staring at the wall. His dad had wanted to watch TV with him but he so wasn't in the mood. So he had come up with a good explanation and fled into his room where he could be alone.

Since his last meeting with Blaine, he couldn't get the man out of his head. It had been days but he still wasn't sure if he was right about Blaine and avoiding him was the best decision. As he had gotten home from the coffee shop and calmed down, he had started thinking about their conversation. Maybe it had been a coincidence. Maybe Blaine was a good guy and he had said those things because he had wanted to make Kurt feel better. Maybe Kurt was paranoid and he chose the wrong option. But who could blame him?

Maybe it was for the best. Kurt had gotten into some serious trouble when he had visited Smythe Labs and it was just his luck that Sebastian and his men hadn't caught him. He was still scared as he thought about what he had seen there. He knew that Sebastian was a cruel man but what he had done to his friends... it was worse than anything Kurt could imagine. He wished he could get those memories out of his head but he knew that he wasn't that lucky.

"Is something troubling you?"

Kurt gasped and jumped up from his bed so fast that he tripped over the chair standing next to his bed, staring at the other man in fear. He hadn't heard him get into his room. He had probably climbed through the open window, something Kurt had completely forgotten to close. It was a mistake. And now he was trapped in his own room with Nightbird, the superhero who was chasing him.

Kurt closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Nightbird surely didn't know who he was and he couldn't tell him. He had to act like he didn't know him and hadn't seen him since their first encounter.

"What-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice higher than usual. _Nice job, Kurt._

Nightbird smiled and took a step closer but stopped when Kurt pushed himself away from him and back to the wall.

"I won't hurt you" Nightbird said. "Are you hurt?"

Kurt finally remembered that he had fallen from the bed and he was still on the ground. He shook his head and stood up, wincing in pain. He must have hit his right knee while tripping over the chair.

"I'm fine" he said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you here" Nightbird said. "I didn't want to break into your room but we have to talk."

"Why?" Kurt frowned.

Nightbird seemed to hesitate for a moment before he opened his mouth again.

"I have to meet Robin Hood. He's in danger" Nightbird said.

Kurt's eyes widened once again and he pressed his back to the wall, thinking about a way to escape. _He doesn't know who you are,_ he told himself. _Calm down._

"I-I don't think I can help you" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on" Nightbird said. "I know you can get in touch with him. He's your hero after all. I could have asked somebody else but... I thought you would help me."

"Why do you want to meet him anyway? Do you want to hurt him?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all" Nightbird answered. "I want to help him. He's in trouble and I need to meet him somewhere safe."

"Where?" Kurt asked. He wanted Nightbird to leave his room. He didn't know if he would meet him later but something told him he should.

"Our roof. At midnight" Nightbird said.

"Your roof?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"He will know" Nightbird replied.

"I will see what I can do" Kurt said.

"Thanks" Nightbird smiled and luckily, he turned to leave. He was about to climb through the window when he stopped and looked back at Kurt.

"You're wrong about Blaine Anderson" he said. "He doesn't work for Sebastian Smythe."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked, not really understanding how Nightbird knew about them.

"Because he works for me" Nightbird smiled and disappeared before Kurt could ask him more. For example what it meant for him.

He had no other choice, he had to meet Nightbird and get the answers he needed.

~ o ~

Blaine was impatient. He had a few more minutes until midnight but he couldn't wait to see Kurt again. He knew that he had been bold back in Kurt's room but he couldn't stop himself when he had told Kurt that he wasn't Sebastian's man. Kurt had to know the truth, even if there was a chance that he hadn't believed him. He had to make things better between them and maybe Kurt trusted Nightbird enough to believe him.

Kurt still didn't call him but maybe after this meeting with him...

"You wanted to talk to me."

Blaine took a deep breath as he turned around and faced the other masked man. Kurt looked absolutely breathtaking in his costume, it gave him confidence he usually didn't have but his eyes were still so bright and sad and he looked so innocent. Blaine couldn't believe he had wanted to hurt this boy once.

"That's right" Blaine nodded, smiling. "You still remember."

"It's hard to forget" Kurt muttered.

Blaine felt his heart speed up. Maybe Kurt felt the same way?

"What do you want to tell me?" Kurt asked, shifting on his feet nervously. Maybe he was afraid that Blaine would hurt him.

"Don't be afraid" Blaine said and took a tentative step forward, reaching out towards Kurt. "I don't want to hurt you, on the contrary actually. I want to help you."

"Help me with what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled sadly.

"I know that you're in trouble" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt said, backing away.

"I know you stole something from Sebastian Smythe" Blaine said hastily.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Look, I don't know what it was but you have to stop and leave the city as soon as possible" Blaine said seriously. "He wants to hunt you down. You're not safe here."

"He-he wants me?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening with fear.

"Let me help you" Blaine said and took another step towards Kurt.

"No, stay away from me!" Kurt shouted desperately. This couldn't be happening. If Sebastian had figured out that he had been there... that he had seen those things... He was dead. God, his father would have another heart attack because of him.

"Kurt, I can get you to safety but you have to trust me" Blaine said, forgetting his role as he let Kurt's name slip out through his lips.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt gasped, staring at Blaine in horror.

"Look, I will explain everything later but now we..."

There was a brief flash of light that moved so fast that Blaine couldn't take a step forward before it hit Kurt, hard. The boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted and ran to the boy. "Can you hear me?"

He quickly checked Kurt's pulse but then he was back on his feet. He could hear footsteps moving towards them and soon three men appeared on the roof, dressed in black clothes and they all had guns. Blaine gulped nervously but prepared himself for the fight. Whoever these men were, he had to protect Kurt from them.

"Great job, Nightbird" one of the men said as he walked closer. "It was fast."

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, he won't get away this time" the man said. He wanted to walk to Kurt but Blaine stopped him. "You will get the money as soon as we bring him in. Mr Smythe always keeps his promises."

"What do you want to do with him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned beside them and slowly opened his eyes. He seemed disoriented for a second but when he saw the men with weapons, he moaned and tried to sit up. Unfortunately, whatever they had given him prevented him from every movement.

"It's none of your business. Get out of the way" another man said.

"I can't do that" Blaine said. "What does Sebastian want to do with him?"

"Last chance, Nightbird" the first man said, raising his gun. "Get out of the way and let us take him or you will get one of these bullets, too."

Blaine felt the anger rise inside of him and at the same time, he felt something else awake deep in his chest. Something he had lost year earlier. He smiled as he crouched down beside Kurt and with a quick movement, he threw the boy over his left shoulder and put an arm around his legs to keep him steady. It took him only a second and before the others could do anything, he was back on his feet, ready to fight.

"Try to catch me" he whispered to the man and raised his free arm, punching him right in his face.

The man dropped his weapon and brought his hands up to his face but Blaine had to pay attention to the other two. He kicked the gun away and turned towards the remaining two men, considering his options. He could try to take down one at time but there would be a risk that the other attacked him from behind. He couldn't risk it, not when he had to keep Kurt safe, too.

He had another option, too, if he was lucky. And fast enough, of course. He had to try it because it was the only thing he could do.

He ran forward and stopped between the two men, smiling at them.

"Hello, guys" he said, his lost forgotten confidence and mischievousness back. "You think your toys can stop me?"

As he expected, both men raised their weapons at the same time and fired at him. Blaine quickly got out of the way and turned around just in time to see as the bullets hit the men, both of them falling to the ground a second later.

"Idiots" Blaine sighed, shaking his head.

There was no time to celebrate, though. Blaine could hear more people running up the stairs and he had to get Kurt out of there before they could outnumber him. He was strong but sadly he wasn't bulletproof.

He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing on the next building's roof. He quickly got back to his feet and started running again. He made sure they were safe when he finally stopped and put Kurt down to check on him. Kurt was awake or at least not completely unconscious, his eyes were half open but he didn't seem to be able to talk or move. Blaine bit his lip in worry as he tried to find out where they could go. He couldn't bring Kurt home, they would find him there, but what else could he do then?

"I will keep you safe" he promised Kurt, hoping that he could hear him. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

He just hoped that he could keep his promise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

Kurt moaned as he came to. The first thing he was aware of was the throbbing pain in his head. He opened his eyes for a second but clamped them shut almost immediately because the bright light over him made him want to throw up and tried to focus on something else instead. He was lying on his back on a cold and hard surface, probably on the ground. Kurt frowned in confusion. He didn't remember falling asleep on the ground and the light was also weird for his own room...

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, careful not to look straight into the light. It was somewhat better this time but his vision was blurry and he had to blink a few times to get a better view of the place. He felt a wave of horror rush through his body when he realised that he wasn't at home and he didn't know this place at all. He moaned again and tried to sit up but his head felt so heavy and the movement only made him dizzy again.

He tried not to panic, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. He had to figure out where he was and how he had ended up here. Yeah, it was what he had to do, at least this way he had some more time to recover of his killer headache and look around again. He needed a few minutes to remember the previous night. Nightbird had visited him in his home and had asked him to let Robin Hood know that he wanted to talk to him. So Kurt had dressed up and met the superhero on the roof where he had seen him the last time. Nightbird had somehow known about his visit in Smythe Labs and told him that he was in danger. But what happened after that?

Kurt had to think about it for a while. Something had hit him, something that had caused him so much pain. And then there had been that man over him, someone Kurt had been scared of. Nightbird had been there, too, and he had had some kind of fight with the man. What had happened after that, Kurt couldn't really remember. There had been lights and he had been moved but everything seemed so blurry. And then, he had woken up here, wherever here could be.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes for the third time. He felt slightly better and now he could move to his side and push himself up to his hands. He was right about lying on the ground, the small room he was in had no furniture just big, glass walls. The light was still hurting his eyes but he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He pushed himself back to the wall and slowly got up to his feet. When he was in a standing position, he gave himself some time before he looked around again. The room's walls were made of glass but he couldn't see much through them. There were metal walls around it with barely enough place for one person to move on the narrow corridor. Kurt couldn't see a door but as he looked around again, he realised that there was no door on the glass walls either.

He felt his breathing become faster again as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked around, searching for a way to leave. He ran his fingers through the smooth glass but he couldn't find anything. There was no way out of here.

He stepped away from the glass wall and pressed a hand to his lips. It wasn't a room. It was a cell. And he was locked inside of it.

~ o ~

Blaine walked around the room nervously. He so hadn't wanted to lock Kurt up but Santana had insisted to keep the boy in the cell, at least until they were sure that it was safe. They had run a few tests on Kurt to figure out what those men had used on him but they couldn't find anything in his blood. It seemed like Kurt was just asleep, so deeply that they couldn't wake him up. It was what made his friends think that Kurt could be dangerous. Whatever was in his system, it didn't leave any signs, so they couldn't be sure that Kurt wouldn't turn against them and try to hurt them. Blaine smiled sadly and shook his head. As if Kurt could hurt anyone.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

It was the first time since Blaine had gotten back with Kurt that one of his friends came to talk to him. They had avoided him for a while after Blaine had told them the truth about Kurt and that he had known it. Santana was hurt because Blaine hadn't told him anything, not even when he had talked to Sam and Sam... Well, he must have been angry with him because of the mess he had made. Blaine wasn't perfectly sure but he hadn't been too happy either.

"Are you still angry with me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm not but I think you should apologise to Santana" Sam said. "She's pretty pissed off that you didn't trust us."

"I trusted you" Blaine said and shook his head. "I still trust you. I just..."

"You should have told us" Sam said quietly. "I mean, at the beginning. Not just when you were in trouble."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I wanted to, I swear. But then I met Kurt a few times, things became complicated and before I knew it, everything went out of control."

"We have to find out what Sebastian's doing" Sam said in concern. "It must be something bad if he sent those men after Kurt."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He didn't think that Kurt had stolen something from the man, it must have been something worse. Maybe Kurt had seen something he shouldn't have and that was why Sebastian wanted to catch him.

"I will talk to Kurt" Blaine said.

"Do you think that he will tell you the truth?" Sam asked.

"He has to" Blaine sighed. "I guess he will be scared once he wakes up but we have to show him that we don't want to hurt him and he can trust us."

"Maybe that cell wasn't a good idea" Sam muttered.

"I told you" Blaine replied.

"Hey, we just want to avoid another turtle man incident" Sam said.

"God, don't remind me on that" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I still have nightmares of a large turtle climbing into my bed."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!" Sam said hastily, pressing his hands to his ears.

"Your boy's awake."

They both turned to Santana who had gotten into the room without any of them noticing it.

"How is he?" Blaine asked immediately.

"He looks fine" Santana said. "He hasn't turned into a monster yet, so I guess it's safe for you to visit him."

"I'm on it" Blaine said and left the room with superspeed.

"Have you seen this?" Sam muttered, pointing at the now closed door with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Santana said. Blaine had told them that his powers were back but it was hard to believe. "Hopefully, he won't lose them again."

"He needs them more than ever" Sam nodded. "If that Sebastian guy is evil, he will show up here sooner or later."

"I so hate cleaning up after them" Santana sighed.

"You look great with a mop" Sam winked.

His smile disappeared and he gulped nervously as Santana turned to look at him and he was glad that she couldn't kill him with one look. He quickly nodded and fled from the room, deciding that it was safer if he didn't tease the woman any longer.

~ o ~

After the first wave of panic, Kurt was able to calm down enough not to do anything stupid. He considered for a moment to try to break the glass but he knew that he wasn't strong enough and he had nothing to use in the room. He would surely injure himself in the process and he couldn't be sure that someone would come to help him.

So in the end he walked back into the corner of his cell and sat down. He was tired and weak, he had to calm down and get his strength back, so he could fight whoever was holding him captive. He had to get out of here somehow. His dad must have noticed his absence and he was surely worried about him which with his heart condition was very dangerous. Kurt had been so stupid that he had listened to Nightbird and had gone to meet the man. He should have stayed home, hidden from everyone where Sebastian couldn't find him. He would have forgotten about Kurt after a while and Kurt could have gone back to his normal life.

But now... he had no idea what would happen to him. He didn't even know where he was or who held him captive. His last memory was about Nightbird but he surely wouldn't keep him in a cell... Would he?

Only a second later, he heard a click and the metal walls in front of him parted, leaving a gap that was big enough for an adult to step through it. Kurt pressed his back to the wall behind him and pulled his knees up to his chest as he waited for his visitor to step inside. He was shaking with fear and had to remind himself to breath.

After hearing a few heavy footsteps, Nightbird walked through the door and once he got in, the walls closed in behind him. Kurt's wide eyes followed him as Nightbird stepped away from the metal walls and walked closer to him.

"You're awake" he said, his voice quiet and gentle.

Kurt didn't make any move and didn't say anything.

"You must be scared now but you have to know that I won't hurt you" Nightbird continued.

"Please, let me go" Kurt said and started crying. He didn't want to show weakness in front of the man but he had gone through so many horrible things in the past few days, it was more than enough for him for his whole life, and he was so scared, he wanted to go home.

"Kurt, you're safe here" Nightbird said. He surely saw Kurt's fear. "You will be able to leave your cell once I make sure you aren't dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Kurt cried. "I-I don't... I won't hurt anyone."

"Not intentionally" Nightbird replied. "But we don't know what was in that material they've given you. We didn't find anything in your blood, so we can't be sure there won't be any... side effects."

Kurt's eyes grew even wider and the thought that something horrible could happen to him just made him cry harder.

"You will be fine" Nightbird said hastily. "It's been almost ten hours and nothing happened, so I think it's safe to say that the possibility that there was something life-threatening in that thing..."

"Ten hours?" Kurt whispered.

"Uhm... yeah" Nightbird nodded. "You were asleep for a long time."

"My dad!" Kurt cried out. "I-I have to... he must be so worried, I have to call him!"

Nightbird seemed to be thinking for a long minute and when he spoke up again, his voice was full of regret.

"You can't talk to him or anyone else, not now" he said.

"You can't do this!" Kurt said. "Please, my dad... he's sick."

"Once we make sure you aren't dangerous..."

"I'm not" Kurt glared at him.

"...and you aren't infected with any disease, won't grow a second head or something else out of order, you will be able to call you father" Nightbird finished.

"And then what? Will you let me go?" Kurt asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"We will discuss what to do next" Nightbird replied.

Kurt sighed and looked away. As much as he wanted to trust the superhero, the current situation wasn't helping at all.

~ o ~

It was late and most employees of the Smythe Labs had gone home. The biggest part of the building was dark and silent but it wasn't true for the basement where a very angry man screamed and hit the bars of his cell, determined to break free.

"Dave, calm down" Sebastian sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he walked to the cell. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ You locked me into this cell and left me here to die!" Karofsky shouted and kicked the bars. "Let me out of here!"

"Don't be so impatient" Sebastian smiled. "You're right, I neglected you but I had so much to do... I won't do it again, I promise."

"I want to go home! You have no right to keep me here!" Karofsky said.

"I'm trying to help you, don't you see? I want to give you something that makes you invincible. I want you to join my team. Why do you want to reject this beautiful offer?" Sebastian asked.

"You want to force me... to be like him" Karofsky said, nodding towards the other cell across the corridor. "You want me to become a monster!"

"A monster? How can you say such a horrible thing?" Sebastian gasped dramatically and turned to walk to the other cell. "This is the best thing that can happen to you. Right, Hunter?"

The occupant of the cell groaned and stood up. Sebastian watched his newest toy in awe. Hunter had grown into the size of an elephant and had become more muscular than before. He looked amazing and Sebastian loved coming down here to take a look of him.

"I want to destroy" Hunter said.

"Soon, darling. You have to be patient for a little more but soon you can destroy the whole city" Sebastian said.

Hunter sighed tiredly and sat back down. Normally he was hard to handle but thanks to the sedatives he got in every three hours, he was perfectly obedient.

"So" Sebastian said as he turned back to Karofsky. "Hunter's tests came back, he's perfectly healthy and ready for the next step which means it's your turn to get your first treatment."

Karofsky gulped nervously and stepped back from the bars as two men appeared behind Sebastian.

"Be a good boy, Dave, and let us help you" Sebastian said and snapped his fingers.

The two men stepped forward, opened the cell's door and dragged the protesting man out and towards the stairs that led upstairs into the lab. Sebastian stayed behind and listened to Karofsky's voice for a while but then he walked back to Hunter.

"Once he's ready, you can leave" Sebastian said. "I have an important mission for you two."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"I want you to find and kill Nightbird and his new best friend" Sebastian said.

Hunter smiled at that. He couldn't wait to try out his new powers on somebody.

~ o ~

Kurt definitely didn't make anything easy. He was angry with Blaine for keeping him prisoner and didn't let him out of his cell, not even when the boy promised to tell him everything. When it became clear that Blaine wanted to wait some more to make sure Kurt wasn't infected with something and didn't want to let him talk to his father for an indefinite time, Kurt became stubborn and decided not to talk to the superhero until he gave him what Kurt wanted. It went so far that Kurt didn't even drink or eat anything that day at all and Blaine had to admit, he was close to give him anything just to make sure Kurt was fine. Around 3 in the afternoon, he grabbed Kurt's phone and texted his father, telling him that he was with a friend of him who needed Kurt because of a tragedy in his family and he wouldn't be back for the next night. Burt Hummel must have trusted his son because he texted back immediately, telling Kurt – or better Blaine – that it was fine and he could take care of the business alone for a few days if necessary. Blaine felt so terribly bad for lying to the man who was always so kind but it was the only thing he could do.

Later that night, he walked back down to Kurt's cell, dressed in his costume again. He had talked to his friends about telling Kurt the truth but Santana thought that it was safer if Kurt didn't know who he really was. He could freak out and if Blaine lost his trust completely, he surely wouldn't tell him what they needed to know about Sebastian.

Kurt was sitting in the corner of the cell as Blaine walked through the door. He didn't even look up as the superhero went to him and crouched down beside the glass wall.

"You should eat something" Blaine said gently.

"I'm not hungry" Kurt replied.

"I don't believe you" Blaine smiled.

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked and looked up at him. "You keep me here like a criminal! You-you aren't better than Sebastian."

"Oh, really?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and took a step closer. "Do you have any idea what Sebastian would have done to you? He was willing to pay me a whole fortune to catch you."

"Then why didn't you hand me over?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm not a monster!" Blaine shouted, causing Kurt to move back into the corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just..."

Blaine sighed and started pacing around Kurt. It was so hard not to tell him the truth and honestly, he wasn't sure if he should keep up this play. He wanted Kurt to trust him but how could he if Blaine held him captive and lied to him?

"Why did you save me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine frowned as he looked at him.

"I told you. I'm not..."

"I'm just an ordinary boy" Kurt continued. "And you risked your life to save me from them. Why did you do it?"

 _Tell him,_ Blaine thought. _It's the perfect moment to do it._

Before he knew what he was doing, he reached up and pulled his mask down. He slowly made his way to the wall and pressed the button that opened the door on Kurt's cell and only then turned around to face the boy. Kurt was still in his place, watching him with wide eyes. Blaine smiled at him and stepped forward, careful not to scare Kurt.

"I guess it's too late, but I'm asking you not to tell anyone about this" Blaine said as he reached Kurt and held out his hand towards the boy to help him back to his feet.

But Kurt seemed completely frozen. His eyes were still impossibly wide and his mouth slightly open as he was staring up at Blaine.

"Please, say something" Blaine said after a while.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "But-but... How?"

"It's a long story" Blaine smiled. "Come on, I will make you a coffee and tell you everything."

Kurt nodded slowly and raised his shaky hand. Blaine grabbed it and pulled Kurt up to his feet, relieved that Kurt didn't pull away.

"This way" Blaine said and still holding Kurt's hand, he walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Kurt must have been in shock. There was no other explanation for his reaction. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk or at least stand up from the uncomfortable chair, but he couldn't. He was completely frozen, his mouth hanging slightly open as he stared at Blaine. It seemed so surreal. Why would Blaine, the handsome guy in his late twenties give up everything he had and become a superhero once he discovered his powers? Wait a second, how had he gotten those powers on the first place? Things like this didn't just happen to people.

Blaine gave him time. He made them another coffee and sat back down beside Kurt, watching the boy patiently. He had surely done this before. Kurt looked at him briefly but then turned away again. It seemed so unbelievable.

Okay, what Blaine had told him was absolutely understandable, although it seemed like a bad superhero movie. Blaine had woken up one day with creepy superpowers he couldn't even control at first and had thought that it was a good idea to create a superhero for New York and fight against villains. It had been dangerous. Blaine could have gotten hurt, just like his friends who he had introduced as Sam and Santana. Blaine had told him that one day, his friends had been caught and almost killed but they still hadn't left Blaine's side. They must have been good friends if they had kept Blaine's secret for all these years.

And then there was the incident three years earlier. Kurt remembered the big fight Nightbird had had with Professor Black and that he had killed the villain. Apparently, Professor Black had been the last one in New York and Blaine had had nothing to do after his death, that's why he had slipped into depression and had only gotten out of it when Kurt had come into his life. He also told Kurt that he had lost his powers for a while but he had gotten them back the night when he had saved the boy.

Kurt didn't know what to think about Blaine. He was a kind man and Kurt wouldn't deny that there was something going on between them, something he very much liked, but... he wasn't sure if he liked Nightbird. He was the reason Kurt had started robbing those people and it had been his fault that Kurt was in trouble. Kurt shook his head immediately. It wasn't true. He liked the idea that there was someone else to blame for his stupidity but he knew that it wasn't Blaine's fault that Sebastian was after him. It was all because of what he had seen in the lab.

He looked at Blaine, considering what to do. Blaine was a superhero, somebody who seemingly cared about him and maybe about others, too. Blaine had changed a lot since they had met and looked like someone Kurt could trust. He had to talk to someone about the lab. It was so much for him and if he got caught... Somebody had to know what Sebastian was doing.

"You were right" he started quietly. "When I broke in to Smythe Labs, I..."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You've seen something, right?" Blaine asked gently.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "I didn't know... I just wanted to stop Sebastian."

"What is he doing in that lab?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him in fear.

"Kurt, you have to tell me, so I can help you. If it's something dangerous, Sebastian might hurt people. We have to stop him" Blaine said.

"He's... Oh, God" Kurt cried.

Blaine pulled him into his arms, trying to soothe him.

"It was horrible. They did something to those rats and then Sebastian gave Hunter an injection and locked him up. I don't know what it was but Hunter was so scared. He didn't want it" Kurt said. "He's his friend. How can somebody hurt their friends?"

"What kind of injection was it?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know" Kurt shook his head. "I think it changes people somehow."

Blaine knew. It wasn't the first time he heard about the mysterious injections and human experiments. He had seen it before, three years ago. He had thought that Professor Black had been the only one trying to create metahumans but it looked like someone else knew about his plans. If Sebastian had found the solution, it meant...

"Blaine."

Blaine turned around and looked at his serious looking friends. They must have listened to their conversation and came to the same conclusion.

"We have to stop him" Sam said.

"I know" Blaine nodded.

"If he succeeds, it means..."

"I know!" Blaine shouted in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"Professor Black had the same experiments three years ago" Blaine explained. "He tried to create metahumans, people with superpowers, to take over the city."

"People like you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "People who were strong enough to..."

He sighed and turned to his friends. It was so obvious.

"He wants to kill me" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt pulled away from him, so he could look into Blaine's eyes. Now that he knew what was going on, he was more scared than ever.

~ o ~

Sebastian watched his new toys in satisfaction. Although Karofsky's change wasn't complete, the doctor had informed him that everything was fine with him and within a few hours, he would be ready to go. Sebastian couldn't wait for that moment, they had so much to do. He had planned this since the death of his father. Revenge. The sweetest thing a person could dream of.

He had been young when his father had been killed by Nightbird but it didn't mean he forgot what the superhero had done. His father, best known as Professor Black, had had so many plans... And that asshole had stopped him. But it was time to fight back and show Nightbird who was in charge. He had had the city for way too long and it didn't look like he wanted to claim it for himself. The idiot could have ruled the place but he was so lost in his depression that he hadn't noticed the enemy getting stronger behind his back.

Nightbird wanted a real villain to fight? Well, Sebastian was more than willing to give it to him. Now he had his own metahumans, people who were just as strong as Nightbird if not stronger. He had the perfect weapons to kill the man and it was just the beginning. He was about to create a whole army of villains and he was going to be their leader. He couldn't wait to inject the matter into himself and go through the change. What was his power going to be? He hoped that it had something to do with fire. He always loved fire. It was so beautiful and dangerous.

He smiled at the thought. He would walk down the streets of New York, destroy everything that came into his way, make people run from him. And in the end, he would walk into his favourite shop, destroy everything that was important for Kurt and his family and take the boy. Maybe he would change Kurt, too. If he could behave, of course. It would be the perfect gift. Kurt would be his forever and rule the world with him. Such a sweet dream.

"Destroy!" Hunter shouted, shaking the door of his cell.

"Patience, sweetheart" Sebastian smiled.

"Let me out of here!" Hunter said. "I want to destroy this place!"

"No, not this place" Sebastian replied calmly. "We still need this lab but I promise that I will let you out if you promise me that you would do what I tell you."

"What do you want me to do?" Hunter asked.

"I need you to find Nightbird" Sebastian said.

"I don't know how" Hunter replied.

"Oh, that's easy" Sebastian said. "Just walk out onto the street and destroy a few buildings. He hates chaos, especially if people can get hurt. He will be there."

"You want me to kill him, right?" Hunter asked.

"I told you" Sebastian shrugged. "What do you think? Can you do that?"

"Open the door" Hunter said.

Sebastian smiled and quickly opened the door, letting the giant out of his cell.

"Make me proud" he said.

~ o ~

"How could he know about Professor Black's experiments?" Santana muttered.

"Maybe he worked for him?" Sam offered.

"I don't think so" Blaine said.

"Wait, you don't know who Professor Black was?" Kurt asked.

"How were we supposed to know? He always wore that mask" Sam said.

"Blaine killed him" Kurt said as he turned to the superhero. "You surely saw his face."

"No" Blaine said, looking away. "There was an explosion and... what we found from his body wasn't enough to identify him."

"There has to be a way to..." Kurt fell silent as a crazy idea came into his mind. "Sebastian's dad."

"What?" Santana asked.

"His dad died three years ago" Kurt explained. "What if..."

"Sebastian Smythe is Professor Black's son?" Sam asked.

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"That's..."

Both Sam and Santana looked at Blaine, curious what he thought about it.

"Kurt should be right" Blaine said in the end. "And if he's right, there must be a connection between Smythe Labs and the experiments of Professor Black."

"I'm on it" Sam said and rushed to the computer.

"Break up the police's system. We have to see their reports about the case" Blaine said.

"Just a minute, my friend" Sam said.

Kurt stepped closer to see what Sam was doing. For him, it was like a dream coming true. He had always wanted to see how Nightbird as his team worked and now he was here... Too bad he was trapped in this place because Sebastian was after him.

"Here it is" Sam said proudly and turned the monitor towards his friends.

"The lab was completely destroyed that night" Blaine read. "And it was deserted for almost..."

"Two years, before Sebastian Smythe bought it" Santana finished for him. "Gentlemen, I guess we have a trace."

Suddenly, the room went dark for a second and when the lights went on again, the whole place was swimming in red light as the alarm turned on.

"What is it?" Kurt asked in fear.

"Oh God" Sam gasped as he turned on the cameras. "Look at this."

Just a few blocks away from them, an unnaturally large man was destroying an office building, sending huge pieces flying in every possible direction. People were screaming and trying to escape but some of them were trapped in the building that seemed close to collapse.

"I have to do something" Blaine said hastily and rushed out of the room to get his costume.

"What are you gonna do?" Santana asked as she followed him. "It could be a trap."

"We don't have time for this" Blaine said as he ran back, now dressed in his costume. "Keep Kurt safe."

"Blaine..."

Kurt wanted to run after him but Sam caught his arm and stopped him.

"He will be fine" Sam said. "He knows what he is doing."

Kurt nodded reluctantly. He had a bad feeling that Blaine was in great danger.

~ o ~

About a minute later, thanks to his super speed, Blaine arrived at the scene. He looked around at first, giving himself a few seconds to figure out what he was dealing with. The giant – he was sure that it was a metahuman – had already destroyed the biggest part of the office building, it was slightly moving from side to side, the trapped workers inside screaming in fear. Blaine took a deep breath and avoiding the giant, he rushed inside.

It was surely his lucky day because everyone gathered in the hall and Blaine could bring them outside in a few rounds. When he was done, he ran back again, getting through the other floors of the building to check if there was someone else inside. He couldn't let anyone die.

It looked like the metahuman didn't notice him at all, he was completely lost in his work. Blaine knew that he had to take advantage of his preoccupied state but he forced himself to stop for another few seconds. He didn't know anything about this man or his powers, he had to be careful if he didn't want anyone get hurt.

Suddenly, his opponent stopped his hand midway towards the wall and turned around slowly. Blaine didn't know how but he knew that he was there. Could he feel him? Or did someone tell him about his presence?

"Nightbird" he smiled. "I was waiting for you."

Blaine considered staying hidden for a second but there were too many innocents around them, he had to defend them. He took a deep breath and walked out from behind the ruins where the man could see him.

"I'm here" he said.

The giant looked at him and smiled.

"Finally" he said. "I was waiting for killing you forever."

~ o ~

"So what are these metahumans?" Kurt asked conversationally as they watched Blaine save people from the building. He was so nervous as he watched the superhero, he had to find something to distract himself.

"People with superpowers" Sam explained. "According to our research, there are a few people like Blaine who get powers like superspeed or excellent hearing. We still don't know how it is possible, it's very rare. He's the only one alive in this century."

"In this century?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. It seemed so unbelievable that there had been others. Maybe in the middle ages. Or in the ancient Rome. It was certainly weird to think about it.

"Yeah" Sam smiled. "But most of them use their powers to save the world. Like Blaine does. And hopefully the others in the future will do the same."

"I don't understand. If metahumans don't hurt people..."

"The original metahumans don't" Sam corrected him. "But there are people like Professor Black or Sebastian who try to find a way to create new metahumans. And I'm sure Sebastian succeeded because that one can only be his work."

Kurt looked at the giant in worry. Blaine was so tiny compared to him, the boy was afraid that he would kill Blaine. He stopped breathing for a second as the man turned towards Blaine and they could finally see his face. His eyes widened and he gasped when he recognized that face. He had seen him several times. He had been in his home not too long ago.

"Hunter Clarington" Kurt whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"It's Hunter Clarington" Kurt said, not knowing if he could trust his eyes.

When he had last seen Hunter, he had been held down by Sebastian's men and...

"Oh God" Kurt said and took a few steps away from the computer.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

If Sebastian did this to him... if only one injection could make such a monster from Hunter... Kurt knew that he was dangerous but he had never thought that Sebastian could be this dangerous.

His eyes found Blaine on the screen again and he was more worried than ever. What if Blaine wasn't enough to stop Hunter? What if he would hurt Blaine?

"We have to help him" Kurt decided.

"We have to stay here and..."

"Where's my costume?" Kurt cut in.

"Kurt, we can't go there. It's too..."

Santana who was still looking at the screen gasped when she saw Blaine being grabbed by the other man and slammed into the nearest building.

"Come on, Blaine, stand up" Santana said.

All of them watched in horror as Hunter walked to Blaine, gripped his shirt and lifted him up, throwing Blaine to the wall again.

"My costume, now!" Kurt shouted. He had no idea what he was doing but he surely wouldn't let Blaine die.

~ o ~

Blaine was pretty sure that he would die. Apparently, the other metahuman was a lot stronger than him which was unbelievable, considering how strong he was. But the man threw him around like a puppet that weight nothing and Blaine could do little to stop him.

"What is wrong with you?" the man asked. "Why don't you fight back?"

Blaine groaned and pushed himself up to his shaky legs. There had to be a way to stop this giant. Everybody had a weakness, he just had to find his.

"Fight back!" the man shouted and grabbed Blaine again, sending him flying back across the street. "You're weak."

Blaine moaned in pain. He tried to stand up, he really did, but he was severly injured and couldn't make himself move.

"This is your superhero" the giant said, looking around. "This weakling is your protector."

He stepped to Blaine and pushed him to the wall, keeping him there with his strong arms.

"Say goodbye, Nightbird" he said.

"Hey!"

Blaine looked over the man's shoulder and his heart stopped for a moment when he saw who was standing behind them. Kurt, in his costume, bravely and confidently. He smiled as he took a step towards them, pointing at the man holding Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Is that all you can do, Hunter?" Kurt asked.

"How do you know my name?" the man growled.

"I know a lot more about you" Kurt smiled. "I know all your dirty secrets. Do you want me to share them with these people?"

What the hell was Kurt doing? Blaine wanted to tell him to run but nothing came out as he opened his mouth to talk. But he had to do something. Kurt would just get himself killed.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked and let go of Blaine, taking a step towards Kurt.

"Robin Hood. I broke into your home, remember?" Kurt said. "God, what I found there... You're really sick, you know that?"

"I will kill you" Hunter growled.

"We will see about that" Kurt replied.

The giant started walking towards him with big, thundering steps but Kurt stayed still. Blaine watched helplessly as Hunter got close to Kurt, so close that he almost reached him... But then Kurt turned around and started running, away from them.

As he watched Kurt and Hunter get away from him and the other people around them, Sam and Santana appeared out of nowhere and rushed to his side, helping Blaine get back to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked in concern.

"What are you doing? I told you to keep him safe" Blaine said, his eyes searching for Kurt again.

"He's a stubborn one" Santana replied. "I like him."

"Me too" Blaine sighed. "Especially when he's _alive._ "

"We will figure out something" Sam said. "Hunter surely has a weakness, we just have to find it."

Kurt appeared again, running back and force on the streets, with Hunter right behind him. Kurt was getting tired, Blaine could tell. He was breathing heavily and his steps became slower with every second. It was just the matter of time that Hunter caught him.

"I don't think we have time for that" Blaine said in worry.

"I will catch you" Hunter shouted. "And once I catch you, I will tear you to shreds."

"Aren't you a little too slow for that?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine shook his head. Kurt was exhausted and what he did was just so stupid. He didn't know why the boy was playing with Hunter, it didn't make much sense.

Unless he was waiting for help. Of course.

"You can let go of me" Blaine told his friends. He felt slightly better and his injuries were already healing. If they could take Hunter down fast, he would be fine.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked in concern.

Suddenly, as Hunter got tired of chasing Kurt, he stopped and picked up the first heavy object he could find: a car. He lifted it into the air without problem and hurled it across the street, towards Kurt. It didn't hit Kurt, or at least Blaine hoped it didn't, but Kurt fell and didn't get back to his feet.

"Damn" Santana muttered.

Blaine took a deep breath and forced his body to move. Hunter was too close to Kurt, he could get him in any second and Kurt didn't stand up, he must have been injured or unconscious.

"I told you, little one" Hunter said as he crouched down beside Kurt's unmoving body. "Nobody can stop me."

"Except me" Blaine said loudly.

Hunter got up and turned around to face him.

"Are you still alive?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. And ready to kick your ass" Blaine smiled.

Blaine gathered his strength and started running towards the giant as fast as he could. He had done this before once, when he had been fighting against a similar monster. It had worked then, maybe it would work again. He arrived at Hunter with full speed, jumped up and kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying back across the street. Hunter landed on the other side of the street and didn't move anymore.

Blaine knelt down beside Kurt, checking him over. It looked like Kurt had a head injury but it didn't seem too bad. He was conscious but seemed slightly disoriented.

"Blaine?" he groaned.

"Hey, you will be alright" Blaine smiled. "It was stupid of you, do you know that?"

"I had to do something" Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled at him gladly. He had always known that Kurt was a great guy but he liked him more and more with every passed minute.

Blaine put an arm around Kurt and helped him get back to his feet. Santana and Sam joined them again, both of them seemingly worried.

"Blaine, you have to see this" Santana said.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Hunter" Sam replied.

Blaine lifted Kurt up into his arms, so they could reach the villain faster. What they found, though, made Blaine's heart stop for a second and he almost dropped Kurt. Hunter was back to his normal size, his body was covered in injuries and he wasn't moving. Blaine turned to Santana with wide eyes.

"I didn't... He isn't..."

Yes, he had killed before. Only once in his life but he hadn't had a choice and it had been awful. He usually caught criminals and locked them up and that was his intention with Hunter, too.

"No" Santana said. "He's still alive. Injured but mostly fine."

"He lost his power" Sam whispered to them.

Sam was right. Whatever Sebastian had given him, it hadn't changed Hunter completely. He was a lucky one. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life in jail, he didn't have to deal with a power he couldn't control.

"Let's go" Santana said as the first policemen appeared. "Let them handle it."

Blaine nodded. He and Kurt shouldn't really show up on a crime scene together, at least not until people considered Kurt as a criminal. He made himself a mental note to do something about it. If he would let Kurt help him again, of course.

~ o ~

Sebastian hated failures. He had planned this out, it must have been worked. Nightbird should have been dead by now and Hunter shouldn't have lost his powers. When he had seen what had happened to the man, he had had a quick conversation with his team, threatening them every possible way to make sure they corrected their mistake. It couldn't happen again. Sebastian was so close to success, nobody could stop him.

He looked at the screen and watched the recording again. Honestly, he hadn't been prepared for this. Nightbird and Robin Hood fighting together against villains, that was so unbelievable. But it was his mistake, he should have had a plan for this scenario, too.

He watched the two fight against Hunter, stopping the video a few times. He had to know everything about these two, every weakness, so he could send Karofsky after them. Maybe he should create a few other ones, too, and send a whole army against the superheroes. He had to make sure he got them out of the way before taking over the city.

 _"Kurt?"_

Sebastian leaned closer to the monitor and went back to the moment when Robin Hood had appeared. Had Nightbird called him Kurt?

 _"Kurt?"_

Yeah, there was no mistake. Robin Hood's name was Kurt. But it couldn't be...

Sebastian started typing on the keyboard rapidly, a stupid idea running through his mind. He found a picture of Kurt and ran a quick search, comparing his photo to Robin Hood's. He knew that it was crazy, Kurt didn't seem like a superhero type, he was so innocent and...

The computer gave a beeping sound as the search ended and Sebastian gasped when he saw the results. There was no doubt, the body structure of Kurt Hummel and Robin Hood was the same. It couldn't be anybody else but Kurt. _His_ Kurt.

Sebastian leaned back on his chair, smiling. It was pretty good, actually. He had been playing with the thought of making Kurt metahuman for a while and as he looked at him in his costume, he got turned on. Yeah, he had to change Kurt. He would be such a beautiful toy for him.

He grabbed his phone and dialed a number, pressing his phone to his ear as he watched on the screen that Nightbird and his friends fled from the scene.

"Yeah?" the man on the other end said as he picked up his phone

"You followed them, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. They didn't notice me" the man answered.

"Very good. Stay there and keep your eyes on them. I might have an idea" Sebastian said and disconnected the call.

He looked at Kurt again and smiled.

"A very-very good idea."


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

Kurt woke up to the unbearable pain all over his body. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breath. His head was spinning but as he took a few deep breaths, he started feeling slightly better. There was a gentle hand on his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes to see who was there with him.

"Blaine?" he whispered.

"Shh, it will be better soon" Blaine said quietly.

"Hunter, he..."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "It's over. You're safe."

Kurt nodded and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar room with weird machines around him. One of them was moving up and down over his body, giving small clicking noises.

"Keep him unmoving" Santana called out of somewhere.

"What's going on?" Kurt frowned and tried to sit up but Blaine pushed him back down.

"You have a few broken bones, Santana's healing them now" Blaine explained. "You have to stay still."

Kurt watched in silence as the machine worked over him. He had never seen such a thing and it was scary, although Blaine's hand on his shoulder helped him calm down. As the minutes passed, he felt less and less in pain and when the machine finally stopped, it felt like he was healed completely.

"What's happened to me?" he asked.

"Before or after that stupid plan of yours?" Santana asked as she joined them, looking over Kurt. "I think you're fine now. You can sit up."

Kurt took a deep breath and made a few small movements, testing his newly healed body. It seemed like he was perfectly fine, although he had no idea how it happened. Bones didn't heal like that.

"Santana worked for my father's company before she got kicked out because of her big mouth" Blaine explained. "She's very good with her machines."

"I'm the best" Santana said confidently. "Your father was stupid that he let me go."

"You bullied your co-workers" Blaine pointed out.

"I encouraged them to work faster" Santana replied. "Big difference."

"So you're a scientist?" Kurt asked. For some reason, it was hard to believe. Santana didn't seem like someone who knew these things.

"Why are you so surprised?" Santana laughed.

"Because you don't seem like one" Kurt answered.

"I always hated laboratory coats" Santana shrugged.

"Would you leave us alone for a minute?" Blaine asked gently.

"Of course. I'm done here anyway" Santana said and turned to Kurt. "Don't be so stupid the next time."

"There won't be next time, I swear" Kurt sighed.

Santana winked and left them alone in the room. When she was gone, Blaine turned back to Kurt, seemingly still concerned for his well-being.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" Kurt smiled as he jumped up. "See? I'm healed."

"You scared me, you know?" Blaine said. "It was so stupid of you, Kurt. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I had to help you" Kurt said.

"And you did" Blaine smiled. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"We're a good team, right?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine fell silent, looking away. To be honest, he didn't want Kurt to get involved in his secret life. Okay, it was a little too late for that but the last thing he wanted was to put Kurt into danger again.

"We aren't a team" he said in the end.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"You can't do that again, Kurt" Blaine explained. "It's too dangerous. You have no idea what our enemy's capable of."

"Really? I think I've learnt it from first hand how dangerous Sebastian can be" Kurt replied. "I know more than anyone about him, actually, so if you want to catch him, you need me."

"Kurt..."

"No, Blaine" Kurt interrupted seriously. "I'm done waiting for someone to stop him. He's hurting people and we have to do something."

"You're incredible" Blaine smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Kurt asked.

"Fine" Blaine sighed. "You can help us but you have to stay with the others next time. I won't let you get yourself killed."

"I can't promise anything" Kurt said.

"If you try, I will be forced to lock you up again" Blaine said.

"You wouldn't do that" Kurt said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine winked.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. Blaine was just as stubborn as him and he was sure that Blaine would do anything to ensure his safety. He had no idea what was going on between them but Blaine certainly cared about him. Or it was something more...

Maybe because of the dangerous situation they were in, Kurt felt bold enough to give it a try. Who knew what would happened to them the next day, he had to know how Blaine felt. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, sneaking his arms around Blaine's neck. He gave Blaine time to pull back if he wanted to but the superhero didn't move, so Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's before he could stop himself.

Blaine surely liked the idea because he tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed back so heatedly that it made Kurt's knees go weak. He practically fell into Blaine's arms, completely lost in the moment. Sure, he had had a few kisses before but none of them was like this. It was magical.

When Blaine pulled back, too soon for Kurt, he sighed happily and smiled at him.

"It's just because of the costume, right?" he joked.

"Of course" Kurt played along, pulling Blaine into another kiss.

~ o ~

Sebastian was furious. More than that, he was practically boiling with anger. He had sent his best men after Nightbird and Kurt and soon he had gotten the first pictures of them. Nightbird must have worked with a scientist, a very good one, because Kurt had been injured but they had healed him fast. And then... It had only taken him a few minutes to end up in Nightbird's arms. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Kurt was _his_ and nobody was allowed to touch him.

He had to find them and deal with that asshole himself, as soon as possible. He looked down at the broken syringe on the ground and then at his arm where he had injected himself with the matter. It was only matter of time and he would join his army, in a better form than any of them. Thanks to the tests they had run on Karofsky and the other test subjects, the doctor had made a few changes and now it had to work better. Sadly, they had no time to make more tests. Sebastian had to stop Nightbird and get what he wanted before he could ruin Kurt completely.

"Mr Smythe?" Doctor Roberts asked as he stepped into his dark office.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Somebody stole a syringe of..." the doctor stopped when he found the broken syringe in front of him. "What have you done?"

"We're running out of time" Sebastian answered.

"We can't be sure it's working properly!" Doctor Roberts said.

Sebastian jumped up from his chair and grabbed the man's neck, squeezing it painfully.

"I'm tired of your excuses" Sebastian said. "I need it to work _now_ , so you better start praying that everything will be alright because if you screwed up again, you will be the first one I kill. Got it?"

He let go of the man's neck and let him fall to the ground.

"You're crazy" Doctor Roberts said, shaking his head.

"Am I?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. He already felt the matter working in him, changing his body. "The change will be complete soon and I can take over this place, like I always wanted to. My father would be so proud of me, don't you think?"

Doctor Roberts shook his head slowly. He had known Professor Black, he had been insane, but it seemed like his son was just as bad.

"You have to stop this" he said quietly.

Sebastian growled in frustration, kicking the man, hard, who fell back onto the ground again, moaning in pain.

"This is just the beginning, doctor. You should sit back and enjoy the sight" Sebastian said, kicking the man again hard enough to knock him out.

He walked into the basement, smiling when he heard his furious toy trying to break free from his cell. Much to Sebastian's delight, Karofsky, thanks to his new power, already destroyed half of the wall and he only needed a little to finish his work. He stepped back and waited for the next blow that sent bricks flying back across the floor and smiled as Karofsky stepped out.

"Look at yourself. You're beautiful" Sebastian said in amazement.

"I'm gonna kill you" Karofsky groaned.

"No, not me" Sebastian smiled. "I have a better job for you."

~ o ~

Kurt wished they could stay together in the room forever, lost in their soft kisses. He had no idea how long they had been there, everything and everyone else completely forgotten, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to end it anytime soon. Apparently, Sam had other thoughts.

"Dude! You have to... What are you doing?" Sam asked as he burst into the room.

Kurt jumped away from Blaine immediately, blushing and biting his lip nervously. Blaine didn't seem that nervous at all, he sighed and slowly turned to Sam.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked calmly.

"You two?" Sam asked with a wide smile. "This is awesome!"

"Sam!" Blaine said impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, right. You have to come with me. There's something I have to show you and you won't like it" Sam said carefully.

Blaine sighed again, hating that he had to leave Kurt because of his job. Things just started getting hot between them and honestly, he enjoyed it very much. He had to be quick if he wanted to continue it later that night.

"Let's go" he said in the end, smiling at Kurt apologetically.

They all walked out of the room and joined Santana who was sitting behind the large computer, watching something seemingly upsetting on the screen. Blaine leaned closer to see what it was and groaned in frustration.

"Another one?" he asked.

"Metal Man" Sam said excitedly but his smile disappeared as his friends turned to him. "That's the name I gave him. Look, he's built of metal."

"And he's destroying the city right now" Santana said seriously.

"Why is Sebastian doing this?" Blaine frowned.

"A distraction" Kurt answered.

Now every eye turned towards him and Kurt blushed again.

"I mean... It could only be that, right? It doesn't seem like he's searching for something, he's randomly destroying buildings. I'm sure that Sebastian wants to keep you busy for a reason" Kurt explained.

"We should keep you once it's over" Blaine winked.

"Would you stop this?" Santana asked. "I'm happy for you, guys, but you should avoid fucking each other at least until we deal with this guy."

"We-we don't do that" Kurt muttered awkwardly.

"Sure" Santana rolled her eyes.

"What should I do? If Kurt's right, it could be a trap. But if I don't go there to stop him, people could get hurt" Blaine said.

"I can do it" Kurt volunteered.

"No way" Blaine replied without hesitation.

"Why not? I'm sure I can... Oh, dear God. It's David Karofsky" Kurt whispered as they got a better picture of Karofsky and he recognized his face. "He... He's..."

"It's fine, Kurt" Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "I will do it. It might be a trap but I'm better than them."

"What if you aren't?" Sam asked in concern. "The other one almost killed you yesterday."

"That's why I have an amazing team who helps me in the background" Blaine smiled. " _Only_ in the background."

He gave Kurt a pointed look who sighed heavily.

"Fine" he said.

"Find his weakness" Blaine said and rushed out of the room with superspeed.

"Does he always do this when he leaves?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He thinks it's cool" Santana said, not looking up from the computer.

~ o ~

Blaine arrived at the crime scene only a minute later, dressed in his costume. He stopped behind the villain, rolling his eyes. Why couldn't these guys come up with something new?

"You aren't too creative, are you?" he called out, smiling at the man as he turned around.

"Nightbird" Karofsky growled.

"Yeah, that's me. Let me guess, you want to kill me?" Blaine asked.

Karofsky didn't answer but surged forward, trying to hit Blaine who got out of his way easily. Karofsky might have been strong but he wasn't as fast as his opponent.

"It's gonna be hard if you can't even reach me" Blaine said, jumping out of the way again.

He ran in circles around the man for a few seconds and stopped behind Karofsky again, hitting the man's back hard.

Okay, it was a bad idea. As Blaine's hand collided with Karofsky's back, made of full metal, he heard a cracking noise and pain ran through his whole hand. He hissed and pulled back, swearing quietly for his stupidity. He might have been strong but he should have considered his options before hitting the man who seemingly didn't get injured from the blow.

"Looks like you aren't that smart" Karofsky smiled, using the superhero's preoccupied state to hit him, sending Blaine flying back across the street.

Blaine moaned miserably as he pushed himself back up to his feet, knowing that he had no time to rest. He was pretty sure that Karofsky broke a bone or two and his hand was injured as well. But he had no time to hesitate because the man was there again, trying to hit him.

"You have to get out of his way" Santana said through his ear clip.

"And then what?" Blaine asked.

"Tire him out" Santana said.

"Thanks for the great advise" Blaine said sarcastically.

He jumped out of the way again and ran away from Karofsky, waiting for him to follow him. Luckily, the man didn't seem too clever because he went into the play pretty easily, not noticing what Blaine was doing. Blaine ran back to the other side of the street before Karofsky could reach him, winning a whole minute to rest. He was tired, too, and his injuries made his movements slower. His lungs were burning and he could just hope that he had no internal bleeding. He felt that his bones already tried to heal but he gave them no chance with all these movements.

"I will break every single bone of yours" Karofsky said as he approached him.

"We will see about that" Blaine said.

Apparently, tiring him out was a harder job than Blaine expected. Karofsky seemed to be in a good shape and didn't seem like he would give up anytime soon. Blaine hoped that it was just a trick and he would collapse sooner or later, hopefully sooner because he was getting slower with every round and he was afraid that Karofsky would catch up with him soon.

But when he was about to give in, something unexpected happened. Karofsky stopped in the middle of his movement, threw back his head and screamed.

Blaine took a tentative step forward, not knowing if it was just a trick or real. But as he got closer and Karofsky pulled his hands back away from his head, Blaine could see as his skin slowly turned back to its normal form.

"Looks like that power of yours didn't last too long" Blaine said as he approached the man kneeling on the ground and quickly knocked him out before he could do anything. Who knew how his power worked. Maybe Karofsky was able to change back again.

He took a few calming breaths, leaning against the wall. He did it. He found a way to stop the man and he did it. Even if it meant he couldn't move too much for a few hours.

"Have you seen this, guys?" he asked, tapping on his ear clip.

There was no answer. Blaine waited for a few more seconds and then tried again.

"Guys, can you hear me?" he asked.

Maybe his ear clip was ruined during the fight. It could be the only explanation, right?

But there was a horrible feeling that got stronger with every passed second Blaine waited for anyone to answer him. What if it was a distraction? And what if it meant Kurt and his friends were attacked when he left them alone?

Blaine pushed himself away from the wall and forced his legs to move, bringing him back to the others.

~ o ~

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine getting hit by Karofsky.

"You have to get out of his way" Santana told Blaine, handling the situation a lot easier than Kurt.

"And then what?" Blaine asked.

"Tire him out" Santana smiled.

"Thanks for the great advise" Blaine said and turned back to the villain.

"He's injured. We have to help him" Kurt said in concern.

"He got this. Calm down and let us work" Santana said, working on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Analysing Karofsky's system. There has to be a weak point" Santana said.

"And then what?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, would you shut up?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Blaine has super strength" Sam explained. "If he could hit Karofsky at that point, he would knock him out."

"He would break his other hand, too" Kurt said.

"Well, probably" Sam shrugged.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves but it was so hard. He could see that Blaine was in pain and he wanted to help him.

"I have to get there" he decided and before anyone could stop him, he walked to the door and opened it.

He screamed in fear as he found himself face to face with a large ball of fire that was moving towards him. He grabbed the handle again and tried to push the door closed but then a hand reached out of the fireball, stopping him.

Kurt let go of the door and took a few quick steps backwards, away from the frightening object.

A way too familiar laughter came from the middle of the fireball, making them all freeze where they were. Kurt knew immediately who the laughter belonged. He had heard it so many times. He gasped again as the fire pulled back a little, revealing a body in the middle of it. Kurt's eyes just got wider as the fire slowly disappeared and in the end, only a regular looking Sebastian Smythe was standing on front of him.

"Hello, guys" he said as he stepped inside, enjoying the scared looks he got. "So this is where Nightbird and his little friends work. I always wanted to see this place."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked as she stood up from the computer, taking a few steps towards Kurt.

"I lost something very precious. I want it back" Sebastian said, his eyes stopping over Kurt. "God, I missed you so much."

"You should leave" Sam said, moving on front of Kurt. "Blaine will be back in any second and he will kick your ass."

"He will be late" Sebastian said, taking a step forward. "Come on, Kurt. Be a good boy and come with me without fight. I would hate to hurt your friends."

Kurt could only see a quick movement from the corner of his eyes as Santana grabbed something from the desk and throw it towards Sebastian. He couldn't see when it reached the man, though, because Santana grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door behind them, but he could hear Sebastian's scream. As horrible as it was, he knew that they won a few seconds to run.

They were almost at the door when a flaming ball flew across them and hit the door, burning it down within a blink. Kurt turned around slowly, afraid of facing the man who was capable of such a thing.

"Now that we got this out of the way..." Sebastian started as he slowly approached them. "...It's time to go, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **This is the final chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, you're amazing!**

Blaine rushed into the room, his heart beating in his throat when he saw the signs of the attack. The door was missing and the whole place was a mess, papers and broken furniture all over the place. He looked around frantically, searching for Kurt and the others.

"Kurt?" he called out. "Santana! Sam!"

It took him almost a minute to hear the small noise coming from one of the back rooms. He ran there, practically tearing the door open. He almost cried in relief when he found Santana and Sam, seemingly perfectly fine, but it only lasted for a second as he realised that Kurt wasn't with them.

"Where's Kurt? What happened?" he asked.

"Dude, you should sit down" Sam said in concern when he saw what state Blaine was in.

"I'm fine" Blaine said but his body betrayed him. He was still healing and after the fight with Karofsky, he could barely stand on his feet.

"Come on" Santana said, putting an arm around him.

Blaine had no option but to follow his friends. They led him to a chair and helped him sit down, taking a step back in worry. Blaine could see the fear in their eyes and he could just presume that they were afraid of his reaction.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"We didn't know he was coming" Sam started.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian Smythe" Santana answered.

Blaine swore quietly. He should have been prepared for things like this. He knew that Sebastian was after Kurt and he wasn't happy that Blaine had saved him from Sebastian's men. But Sebastian shouldn't have known about Robin Hood's true identity...

"That's not everything" Sam said slowly. "He... He's like those two. He has powers."

"What kind of powers?" Blaine asked.

"He can turn into fire" Santana answered. "It's pretty bad. He burnt down the whole door within a blink."

"And where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, although he knew very well what the answer would be.

Santana and Sam looked at each other, hoping that the other would tell Blaine the bad news.

"He... Sebastian took him" Sam said finally.

"I'm going after him" Blaine said as he stood up but he quickly fell back onto the chair.

"No, you aren't" Santana said. "You're still healing. You're weak. Smythe would kill you without trouble."

"I can't leave Kurt with him!" Blaine yelled. To be honest, he didn't care about himself at all but he was worried sick about Kurt. Sebastian was a monster and who knew what he would do to him.

"You don't have a choice" Santana reasoned. "If you want to save him, you have to be in your best shape. And we need more informations about Sebastian and his experiments. There should be more of those freaks and you have no chance against an army. So stay still and let us get the informations we need."

"But Kurt..." Blaine whispered desperately.

"You want to save him. I get it and believe me, we all want him back. But you can't just go in there without being prepared. It's just too much for you" Santana said.

"Sam, please, tell her" Blaine said as he turned to his other friend.

"Sorry, dude. I agree with her" Sam shrugged.

Blaine sighed, burying his face into his hands. He was too weak on his own, he wouldn't even be able to fight off his friends. So he had no choice. He had to wait and hope that Kurt wouldn't get hurt until he got there.

~ o ~

Kurt hissed as the rope cut into his wrist. He tried so hard to stay still, telling himself that Blaine would come for him but it wasn't that easy to do so. He had been kidnapped by a lunatic who had superpowers and had made clear several times that he wanted Kurt all for himself. So yeah, he was absolutely terrified, afraid that Blaine wouldn't get there in time to save him from Sebastian.

Luckily, after tying Kurt up in his office, Sebastian had left him alone, muttering something about things he had to take care of. Kurt didn't mind at all, at least he had a chance to look around and try to free himself from his restrains. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough strength for that, so after a while he slumped back into the uncomfortable chair, sighing heavily.

This seemed like a nightmare. First his adventures with Blaine, then Sebastian... He wished he hadn't done anything at all, he wished he had sat on his butt in the safety of his home and let Blaine and the others deal with the villains of the city. He wasn't meant for this kind of danger. He was a simple boy, someone who only wanted to live his life in peace and nothing more. But as he thought about it, there was one good thing in becoming Robin Hood. He had met Blaine. Kurt smiled as he thought about their kisses, the way the man made him feel. He had never thought that he would find someone who he could love but with Blaine... he certainly felt like he was in love with the man. And he hoped more than ever that he would get out of here in one piece and he could be with Blaine the way he wanted to.

But first the had to deal with Sebastian.

Kurt had no idea how Sebastian had gotten those freaky powers but he hoped that it didn't last too long. Just like Hunter or Karofsky, Sebastian had to lose his power sooner or later. Because if he didn't, it would be horrible for all of them. Kurt didn't really know what Sebastian wanted from him but the way he had looked at him before told Kurt that he had a lot to be afraid of. Who knew, maybe Sebastian wanted to burn him. Or worse, he wanted to make Kurt his, just like he had talked about it before.

Kurt gulped nervously, fighting back his tears. Just the thought of Sebastian touching him again made his blood run cold. He couldn't fight him off alone before and now he was tied to a chair, completely helpless, without anyone to save him.

No, that wasn't true, he reminded himself. Blaine had surely gone back to his place and found his friends. Luckily, Sebastian hadn't hurt them which meant they could tell Blaine everything and he would surely come to rescue Kurt. Blaine was a good man, he wouldn't leave him here with Sebastian, right? Especially after what had happened between them.

"Feeling comfortable, babe?"

Kurt looked up with wide eyes, watching in fear as Sebastian stepped inside and walked straight to him.

"You look so hot like this" Sebastian said, running his eyes up and down Kurt's body.

"Let me go, Sebastian" Kurt said quietly, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Why would I?" Sebastian asked, running a hand through Kurt's hair. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I wanted you so much that it almost killed me and now... I finally have you. Just the way I wanted to."

"This isn't right!" Kurt tried to reason. "I don't want this. Please, let me go home."

"Let you go back to your lover, you mean?" Sebastian asked, a dangeorus glimpse in his eyes. "Oh, yes. I saw you two. I saw him touch you the way I was supposed to. He almost ruined everything, I couldn't let it happen."

Kurt watched in silence as Sebastian slowly walked around him, forming a fireball in his hand. The boy shrieked in fear when the man leaned down to him, his hand dangerously close to Kurt's face.

"Are you scared of me, darling?" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. "That's what turns you on, right? That's why you kissed him."

"Please, Sebastian..." Kurt cried.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Sebastian smiled, getting in front of Kurt. "I wish I could fuck you right now but sadly, I have to take care of your lover first."

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked in fear.

"If I'm correct, he's already gotten my message. He knows that you're with me and he will come to save you. But I will be prepared this time" Sebastian smiled, running the back of his index finger down Kurt's cheek. "We will fight and I will defeat him and then... There will be nothing to stop me."

"You-you want to kill Blaine" Kurt whispered.

"I want to, of course, but sadly I can't" Sebastian sighed. "At least not now. I have to run a few tests on him to see what gives him those superpowers."

"You have one, too" Kurt said.

"I do, but who knows how long it will last?" Sebastian said. "I have great plans, Kurt, but I need my full power for that. This newly developed matter seems to last longer than the previous one but the doctors still don't know if it will last forever. But I want that."

Sebastian sighed and stood up, walking around in the room again.

"When my father died... No, when he was killed by your beloved Nightbird, I made a promise for him. I swore that I would finish his work and find out how metahumans get their powers. To create new ones, a whole army that works for me. People who help me keep this world in terror."

"You're insane!" Kurt yelled.

"Shut up" Sebastian hissed. "I thought you would be more understanding if we could have a private conversation without anyone disturbing us."

"You want to hurt people" Kurt shook his head slowly. "You want to kill others. This isn't right and I know that deep inside, you know that, too."

Sebastian threw back his head and laughed.

"You're a funny guy, Kurt" he said. "No wonder I love you so much."

"You have to listen to me. This won't end well, I..."

Sebastian had enough of Kurt begging for him. Although he loved it, he would have loved it way better if Kurt had done it on his knees, begging for him for release. But that time would come, too, very soon. He just had to wait for it.

He stepped to his desk and grabbed the duct tape, tearing down a piece that was enough to cover Kurt's mouth and quickly placed it over his lips. Kurt fell silent immediately, only a soft moan escaping his lips. Sebastian stepped back, smiling down at his captive. Kurt was absolutely breathtaking, the fear in his eyes just made him hotter than before. He licked his lips, wishing that he had time to have some fun with Kurt now but he knew that if he wanted to win this battle, he didn't have time for this.

"I will win the biggest battle of my life soon" Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead. "As Nightbird steps through the gates, I will wait for him. I will show him who is in charge of this city and once I'm finished with him, I will kill him slowly. Don't worry, sweetheart, you will have a seat in the first row."

Sebastian leaned closer, inhaling Kurt's sweet scent.

"Once he's out of the picture, there will be noone to stop me. And then... We will be able to be together, just the way I always wanted to."

He stood up, tilting his head slightly.

"You will make a beautiful metahuman" he said, laughing when Kurt's eyes widened even more. "Haven't I told you? Oh, I must have forgotten in this rush. I love you, Kurt, and to show you my love, I will give you what you deserve. You will become my partner, the most powerful being of the world. After me, of course. Once we finish the experiments on Nightbird and finalize the matter, I will turn you, too. And then we will be able to be together for the rest of our lives. Or until I get bored of you."

He wipped Kurt's teary cheeks before leaning down to kiss him. If Kurt hadn't run his mouth so much before, they could have had a real kiss, but it wasn't that bad either. There was something special in it, maybe they could try it again once they got into his bed.

"Don't cry, my darling. I know that you will enjoy your new life by my side" Sebastian said as he turned away.

Kurt moaned, tugging at his restrains again, shaking his head, but Sebastian wasn't paying attention anymore. There was only one thing in his eyes: his fight against Nightbird. And he wouldn't let anyone, not even Kurt, distract him.

~ o ~

Blaine took his time getting into his costume. As much as he wanted to run to Kurt with superspeed, he knew that he couldn't do that. The last few hours had been horrible. He had been lying in a bed, waiting for his injuries to heal and the others to find out everything about Sebastian and his experiments, hoping that they hadn't done a mistake by letting him have Kurt so long. It was Blaine's most horrible nightmare, that he was too late and couldn't save Kurt.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to stay calm, that was his only chance to save Kurt. Sebastian had surely not hurt him, he was too busy with his evil plans. He had just taken Kurt to... Blaine opened his eyes again and tried not to think about how he would see Kurt the next time. He could just hope that Sebastian wasn't that evil after all and he wouldn't use Kurt against Blaine.

"Does it fit?" Santana asked as she walked into the room.

"Not too comfortable but it will make it" Blaine answered, looking down at his costume.

"I made a few changes, so hopefully it will be enough against the fire" Santana said. "Although I have no idea how long, so be as quick as possible."

"I could tell you the same" Blaine smiled sadly.

"We will get him out of there as quickly as we can" Santana promised.

Blaine took a deep breath and turned to the mirror to look at himself one more time. He was ready for the fight as much as he could be.

"Is Sam ready, too?" he asked.

"I am" Sam said as he walked into the room with a huge gun in his hand. "God, I can't wait to try out my baby."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"What?" Sam asked. "This is the biggest work of my life. Of course I'm proud of it."

"Where's mine?" Santana asked.

"Here" Sam said and handed her a much smaller weapon. Santana raised an eyebrow as she turned it around in her hands. "You're a woman, so I thought a smaller one would be more elegant."

Santana raised the gun and pointed at the wall with it. As she pulled the trigger, a lightning bolted out of the weapon and hit the wall, leaving a large smoky patch behind.

"It will make it" Santana agreed and put her weapon away.

"Remember, guys. Be quick" Blaine said seriously. "Find Kurt and get him out of there. I will deal with the rest."

"And if you fall, we will just burn the place down" Santana said easily. "After getting your butt out of there, I mean."

"I know" Blaine smiled.

"Come on, let's not waste any more time" Santana said as she walked to the door, the two men following her closely.

As they arrived at Smythe Labs, not too surprised by the lack of people around, they parted ways. Santana and Sam went to the other side of the building to find a way inside while Blaine walked straight to the front door. Sebastian was surely expecting him and it was the best to face him as soon as possible. He had to keep him busy until his friends found and freed Kurt, it was his most important thing to do. He could think about the rest later.

Surely, as he stepped inside, he was greeted by the flaming form of Sebastian Smythe. Blaine gulped as he took a few steps forward, ready for everything. It was just the matter of time and Sebastian would attack him.

"Nightbird, you came" Sebastian smiled.

"I didn't really have a choice, right?" Blaine asked. "Where's he?"

"Somewhere safe" Sebastian answered.

"He has nothig to do with this. Let him go" Blaine said calmly.

"No" Sebastian answered, sending the first fireball towards Blaine who got out of the way easily.

"I don't really understand you, you know?" Blaine asked conversationally while walking around the villain. "I thought you wanted to kill me but I'm not that sure anymore. You went into all this trouble, sent your pets after me to distract me and then lured me here by using Kurt... What do you want from me exactly?"

The answer was another fireball but Blaine crouched down in time to get out of the way, so it hit the wall behind him instead.

"I want to understand you" Sebastian answered. "How your powers work. How can someone become like you."

"You could have asked me" Blaine smiled and surged forward to hit Sebastian but had to jump back as the man raised his flaming arms to stop him.

"We aren't on the same side, Nightbird" Sebastian said. "You wouldn't have helped me. You don't understand my reasons."

"That's because you're insane?" Blaine offered.

"I'm not!" Sebastian shouted, sending another fireball towards Blaine. " _You_ are insane. You have these amazing powers, you could have claimed the world for yourself but you didn't take the chance. You're stupid if you think by saving these people over and over again you become something special. They don't care about you, not if they don't need you anymore."

"That's right" Blaine shrugged. "But you know what? I would better be nobody again than someone like you. You're disgusting."

Sebastian growled in anger and losing the rest of his patience, he surged forward.

~ o ~

Kurt was desperately trying to break free. Since Sebastian had left the last time, letting him know that Blaine was right in front of the building, and he had heard him telling his men where to wait for the sign, so they could catch Nightbird, Kurt tried everything in his power to free himself and help Blaine. He surely wasn't prepared for a whole team waiting for Sebastian to beat him up, so they could sedate Blaine and start their horrible experiments on him. He just couldn't let it happen. They had to stop Sebastian and his team and lock them all up for the rest of their lives, so they couldn't hurt anyone else.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt froze for a moment. He was afraid that it was Sebastian and he came to tell Kurt about his victory but to his relief, it wasn't Sebastian who stepped through the door but Santana and Sam, barely recognizable under their masks. They stepped to Kurt and Santana tore the duct tape from his mouth before leaning down to undo the ropes around his wrists. Kurt didn't waste any time, once he was able to talk, he turned to Santana.

"Where's Blaine?" he asked.

"If I'm correct, he's fighting with Sebastian right now" Santana answered.

She and Sam helped Kurt up to his feet and started dragging him towards the door.

"We have to get to him. Now" Kurt said.

"We have to get you out of here" Sam replied.

"No, you don't understand" Kurt said and freed his arms from their grips. "It's a trap. Sebastian wants to experiment on Blaine, he wants to catch him, so they can find out how his powers work. We can't let it happen."

"Blaine's perfectly capable of taking care of himself" Santana said.

"No, he isn't" Kurt replied. "They want to sedate him. He doesn't know about the others and they will catch him if we don't help him."

"These things don't work on Blaine" Santana replied easily. "His metabolism is too quick, there's no medicine..."

"I will go and find him" Kurt said stubbornly. "Whether you come with me or not."

Sam and Santana looked at each other, sighing heavily.

"At least we can test the new weapons" Sam shrugged.

"Fine" Santana muttered, pushing the men forward. "Don't get yourself killed or else I will kill you."

Sam and Kurt shared amused looks as they walked down the corridor, towards Blaine and Sebastian.

~ o ~

"I don't want to complain or anything, but I'm getting bored" Blaine said as he jumped away from Sebastian again. He had tried to hit him several times but unfortunately, Sebastian's whole body was covered in flames and Blaine decided that it was better to stay away from him.

"Or better tired?" Sebastian smiled, sending another fireball towards Blaine.

The man couldn't get out of the way in time and the fireball hit him on his chest. Blaine closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes again and let out a shaky breath as he looked down at his costume. Thanks to Santana, he was saved.

Sebastian growled in anger and raised his arms again. A second later, the two of them were trapped in the middle of a large hurricane made of fire. Blaine's eyes widened as the air became too hot around him, making him hard to breath.

"Are you scared, Nightbird?" Sebastian asked as he stepped closer. "There's nowhere to go."

Blaine looked around, trying to find a way out of the fire. It was so hot around him, he was afraid that he would faint if he couldn't get somewhere cooler in time. Without another option, he jumped at Sebastian, hitting the man repeatedly. His gloves saved his hands from the fire but he could still feel the heat through them. It wasn't nice at all.

With another growl, Sebastian lifted his arms and sent Blaine flying back by another large fireball. The man groaned in pain as the fire hit his chest, leaving a burnt hole on his costume. Blaine gulped nervously. Now that his costume was ruined, Sebastian could easily kill him with another attack.

"People think you're invincible but you're just a little, scared bird" Sebastian smiled as he stepped closer. "Once I'm done with you, I will kill you in front of the whole city, to make them see how weak their hero is."

Blaine climbed back to his feet, getting ready to run. That was his only option right now. Running from Sebastian and his fire and hoping that he would get tired soon, just like Karofsky had been after their fight.

To his surprise, Sebastian didn't try to attack him this time but snapped his fingers and soon, a few other men stepped out from the shadows where Blaine hadn't seen them earlier. Before he could move, one of them fired his gun and the bullet hit Blaine's shoulder. He hissed in pain but reached up to get the little thing out of his shoulder. He felt dizzy but it only lasted for a second. As he looked back up at Sebastian, he saw how surprised the villain looked.

"Oh, yeah. People always forget that this stuff doesn't affect me" Blaine shrugged.

"Get him!" Sebastian shouted.

But before anyone could move, a bolt of ice fly through the room, covering part of the floor in cold, white material. Everyone looked up at the three new comer who smiled as they stepped closer.

"O-oh. Do we disturb something here?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian seemed desperate. He had locked Kurt into his office before coming here and he was supposed to stay there until the end of his fight with Nightbird. But Kurt was here and the door was too close... he could get out of here and disappear from his eyes, but that was something Sebastian couldn't let happen.

"Catch them!" Sebastian shouted.

Blaine smiled as his three friends turned around and started running, luring the armed men away from them. Although he was worried about them, Blaine knew that it was his chance to deal with Sebastian for once and for all. If he did this, he could end this craziness. So he turned back to the villain and before Sebastian could do anything, he ran to him, gathering all of his strength into a strong blow. Although it hurt like hell, burning the sensitive skin of his hand, it made Sebastian fall back which was a lot more than anything Blaine had managed before. He quickly jumped onto Sebastian before he could stand up and hit him again and again, keeping it up until Sebastian's fire died and the man went completely still under him.

"Ouch" Blaine hissed as he slowly climbed down from the villain, his whole body in pain. He certainly needed a whole day to recover from his injuries.

He slowly got back to his feet, listening to the sounds around him. He heard noises from the corridor and went to see if his friends were alright. He smiled when he found them, in the circle of unconscious men.

"Good job" Blaine smiled as he walked closer.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted in relief, throwing himself into Blaine's arms. "God, you did it!"

"Would you please let go of me?" Blaine asked, grimancing in pain.

"You're hurt!" Kurt gasped but he quickly jumped back from him.

"Yeah. I will be fine within a day, though, but if you could avoid touching me until that, I would be very grateful" Blaine said.

"So the costume worked well" Santana said.

"He's hurt! How can you say that?" Sam asked, glaring at her.

"He's alive" Santana shrugged. "Which means the costume worked well."

"We have to get you back to your place" Kurt said, carefully placing an arm around Blaine to help him. "Can you walk?"

"I guess so" Blaine nodded. "Do you think I deserve a kiss? Because I know for sure that it would help me heal..."

"Damn, Anderson. You can fuck him later but I have to check on your injuries first" Santana said.

"I don't want to fuck him" Blaine glared at her.

"You don't?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not... you know what I mean" Blaine sighed in frustration.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you" Kurt smiled.

They made a few careful steps forward, enjoying their victory. Blaine was usually somewhat depressed after days like this but now he couldn't really be upset. Who cared if he lost his job again when he got Kurt back, perfectly fine?

"When you will feel better, we..."

"You're not going anywhere."

Blaine pushed Kurt behind his back as Sebastian appeared in front of them, his whole body in fire. Damn, he should have locked him up or something. It had been a stupid step leaving him there.

"I'm gonna kill you" Sebastian hissed angrily. "I'm gonna choke you with my bare hands and then..."

Santana and Sam raised their weapons simultaneously, firing at the man. Sebastian gasped as he was hit by the two powers at the same time, their force so strong that it suppressed his own power within a blink and he fell to the ground, unconscious, for real this time.

"Is he dead?" Kurt asked carefully.

"No. He isn't" Blaine was as he crouched down to check on Sebastian. "But he will be out for a while. Long enough to lock him up in a safe cell he couldn't leave for the rest of his life."

Kurt sighed in relief and threw his arms around Blaine, forgetting about his injuries until the man hissed in pain again.

"Sorry" Kurt said as he stepped back, raising his arms. "I have to remind myself not to touch you again."

"For a few hours, you mean" Blaine said hopefully.

"Of course" Kurt winked.

"So it's over" Sam sighed.

"It is" Blaine nodded sadly.

"Oh, no" Santana said. "No. If you think we will let you slip back into depression and turn into an asshole again..."

"That won't happen" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. "I have a lot to do."

"Such as?" Santana asked.

"I think I will go back to college" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I will definitely go back to college _and_ finish it this time. And then I will live my life in peace until the next villain shows up."

"Dude, there are no more villains" Sam pointed out.

"It's just the matter of time and a new one will turn up to take over the world" Blaine shrugged. "But we will be there to stop them."

"By we you mean..." Kurt but his lip nervously, hoping that Blaine included him in his team as well.

"Of course" Blaine said and pulled Kurt into a kiss. "I think it's clear that I need you."

"I just wanted to make sure" Kurt smiled.

He carefully put his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him again, ignoring everybody around them. It was a long day after all, they deserved these few minutes just for themselves.

As the team left Smythe Labs that day, letting the police deal with the rest of the mess, Blaine felt satisfied and happier than ever. He had lost his job again but he had gotten so much in return. He had plans for the future, new possibilities and of course, a beautiful man who loved him. He smiled as he pulled Kurt into his arms on their way back to his place. Who had known that a sassy criminal in costume would change his life so much? Because he certainly hadn't, not that he was complaining. For the first time in his life, he felt perfectly happy and he hoped that it would stay that way for a very-very long time.


End file.
